


Soaring Falcon

by ADecentArtist



Series: Based off of people from other media [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Dead Midoriya Inko, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Gun Wielding Midoriya Izuku, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Let Midoriya cuss 2020, Midoriya Izuku Has a Knife, Midoriya Izuku is Nezu's personal student, Midoriya Izuku is basically Falcon from the MCU, Multi, Neglectful Midoriya Inko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Takami Keigo | Hawks, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Runaway Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Tokage Setsuna is in Class 1-A, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADecentArtist/pseuds/ADecentArtist
Summary: Izuku Midoriya runs away from his hell of a life and gets found by the hero Hawks who gives Izuku all the love he needs
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-B & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Past Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko
Series: Based off of people from other media [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854565
Comments: 166
Kudos: 1054
Collections: RandomFanfictionsE.g.Anime_2BeRead, To Keep Track of the Many





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rise Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745589) by [OrionSound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionSound/pseuds/OrionSound). 



> I put the MCU tag because Izuku basically becomes the Falcon. I had this Idea in my head and wanted to write it.
> 
> I'm still new at this so some criticism is helpfull

_**Not all men are created equal.** _

That is what Izuku Midoriya learned at the age of Four, an age far too young to be learning that, when he was told that he was quirkless.

Everyone thaught less of him, his 'friends' bullied him, his teachers neglected him, his own mother ignored his existance. Nobody cared that he was smart, that he was kind, that he's had the heart of a true hero. Only that he was _**quirkless**_.

Until one day.

He's had enough.

That takes us to now. Were we see a Fifteen year old Midoriya packing his things. His clothes, his notebooks, his devices, everything. After years of being bullied, beaten, ignored. He decides to run away.

His plan was to sneek out at night while his 'mother' was asleep. A good plan, simple, yet efective.

 _'She won't care that I'm gone. No one will'._ He thought bitterly. He opened his window and took one last look at his room, or rather, his former room. He decide to leave all his merchandise because it was too much for him to carry. He only packed the essentials. Food, money, his notebooks and some clothes.

After releasing a breath. 

He jumped.

Thankfully, his apartment wasn't too high. He was able too land safely and started to walk away. Taking one last glance at his old home, he continued to walk away, starting a new life. A new begining.


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While patrolling, Hawks finds Izuku and decides to take care of this boy

He really hated the rain.

Hawks was patrolling Musutafu at the time but life decided that he was going to have a shitty night.

It was currently raining like no tomorrow. Hawks hated it when it rained that bad. It made it hard to look around and made him soaking wet.

It was going to be a long night.

He then spotted a person wearing jeans and a green hoodie. It was hard to see their face because their hood was up and, again, it was raining lions and wolves. ' _Who would be up at this ungodly hour? Better check it out.'_ He thought, approaching the purson.

As he got closer, he noticed they were pretty short and quite small. He suspected this to be a teenager but wasn't sure yet.

"Hey, kid."

He really hated the rain.

He was walking down the sidewalk when it started raining.

' _Good thing I put my notebooks and cellphone in a plastic bag.'_ He thought.

He had just escaped hell a few hours ago. He didn't regret leaving. He DID regret not watching the weather report or bringing an umbrella.

' _Still beats being there_.' He thought

"Hey, kid." He heard from behind

He looked behind him and saw a blonde man. He was at around his early twenties, wearing yellow goggles, brown coat and had red wings behind him.

This was the Pro hero:Hawks. A rising star known for his speed, effectiveness etc.

"What are you doing this early in the rain." The pro asked.

"Just taking a walk." He answers, trying to escape.

His voice sounded young, so this was still obviously a chid.

"Uh-huh, and I'm All Might." Hawks retorted with large amounts of sarcasm.

Izuku started walking away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Look kid. Just tell me why your'e here right now and I'll let you go"

"Why should you care?" Izuku asked with enough venom to kill a gorilla.

Hawks was taken aback by the amount of venom in his voice. He started wondering what would cause a child to be like this.

"Because that's my job. I can't just let a 12 year old walk around at night by himself." Hawks stated

"I'm 15, and you shouldn't waste your time on a quirkless nobody like me." Izuku retorted. His words were filled with anger and annoyance.

Hawks got his answer for why this kid was so angry. Being quirkless nowadays was not a good thing. And with the kid's age, he was surprised he was still alive.

"Look, kid, I don't care your'e quirkless. It's raining a lot and it's still dark. Let's just get to my appartment and dry off for a bit." Hawks told him. He noticed Izuku look surprised at his statement.

Izuku nodded and Hawks lead the way.

"So, mind telling me why you were out there at this time?" Hawks asked. It had been an hour since they arrived at his apartment. They had introduced themselves to eachother and had dried off.

"I ran away from home. If you could even call it that." Izuku answered, but the last part had a lot of venom in it.

Hawks, noticing this, decided to say something

"Rough life?" 

"That's an understatement." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, quirkless people have it bad nowadays." Hawks joked

It still surprised Izuku that Hawks didn't hold any venom in his voice when talking to him. Everytime he heard something about quirkless people, there was always venom, disgust, and annoyance in their voices. But Hawks, he was different. He didn't have anything bad to say about him. He didn't hear anything bad in his voice. For the first time in eight years, there was someone nice to him.

' _Maybe theyr'e not all the same.'_ Was his thought


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Kid, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Was Izuku's answer.

They have been in Hawks' apartment for two hours by now and in just that short amount of time, Hawks wanted to adopt Izuku. Izuku was such a nice kid when he got to know him better. Anyone would be happy to hangout with him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hawks asked.

After about a minute of silence, Izuku answered. "It's nothing. It's stopped raining, I should probably go. Sorry for wasting your time."

"Look. I can tell you're a runaway. So, obviously, you don't have a place to go right now. You can take my guest room and we'll sort stuff out in the morning."

"You sure I won't be a problem?"

"No, you won't be a problem."

Izuku thought about it for a second. Why would someone like Hawks want a quirkless nobody like him? _'It's probably just pity'_ he thought. Noone would want to help him afterall....

Right?

He decided to put a pin in that thought. He entered the guest room and went to bed. It was comfortable,like REALLY comfortable, but even then, he had a hard time falling asleep.

"Maybe analysing something will help me get to sleep." He muttered. Analysing quirks were always his specialty, not that anyone cared, it helped calm him somehow. Analysing quirks was always something special to him. He thought that his analysis were going to be helpful in the future in becoming. Everyone told him that it was creepy, that it was annoying, that it should stop. He never listened.

An hour later he fell asleep while writing

Hawks was checking on Izuku when he found him asleep on his desk. He decided to carry Izuku to bed and set him down gently. After that was done, he noticed an open notebook on the desk. The sensable part of his brain said to leave it alone, but he rarely ever listens to it.

He picked up the notebook and, after reading a single page, nearly shit himself.

It was an analysis on himself and the amount of detail was terrifying. He decided to read the rest of the notebook and realised something.

The kid was smart.

Like, REALLY smart.

He then realised something else. Izuku was quirkless, meaning that people bullied him, meaning that Izuku could either kill himself or become a villain. 

The second thought made him need to change his pants.

Hawks vowed to make sure Izuku stayed on the right path.

Izuku woke up at sunrise. He was surprised to find himself in bed when he remembered falling asleep on the desk. He looked at the desk and started panicking. He was sure it was right there when he fell asleep. 

"W-what?! Where is it?!" He asked, starting to hyperventilate. 

"This is really good." He looked behind himself and found Hawks reading his notebook.

"You sure you don't have a quirk? This is better than my guy's analysis." He stated

"U-um, no. I don't have a quirk. A-and it's j-just a hobby of mine. I doubt it's that good." Izuku said

Hawks was not pleased with Izuku's answer.

"You should really work on your self esteem issues. These analyses are really hero worthy." He said sincerely.

Tears were forming in Izuku's eyes. "Y-you reallr t-think I can be a hero."

"Not without proper training." Hawks said with a smirk

Izuku was now full on crying. He hugged Hawks saying "Thank you." quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at writing but I still try so here's another chapter

The following month has been nice for both of them. Izuku started doing freelance analysis for Ha-Keigo, it was still weird calling him by his given name. Keigo started to notice Izuku rubbing off of him, making sarcastic and witty remarks. They both also started like brothers to each other.

The second week of Izuku's stay, they didn't find any missing reports on him, which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was that there was a missing report on him a week later. He found out that it was from his aunt Mitsuki, his tormentor's mother.

Aunt Mitsuki was always nice to him, the only person other than her husband, uncle Masaru, that believed in him.

They decided to meet in two days in Keigo's apartment in the afternoon. And that they did.

The whole experience was emotional and loud, mostly because Katsuki was there. Izuku revealed what Katsuki and everyone at school has done to him, which Katsuki was bragging about, thinking that he was right.

Keigo almost killed someone that day.

The following week, they did a lot of things. First: they got Keigo legal custody of Izuku and Inko arrested for child neglect. Second: Izuku officially moved in with Keigo. Third: Police got an 'anonymous' tip about Aldera that got the school investigated and shut down, which Izuku and Keigo celebrated with movie night, which brings us to now.

They were watching an old, pre-quirk era, american, superhero movie about a guy in tights with a shield fighting a guy with a robotic arm. They were watching a scene where the protagonist and his friend were interegating a bald guy in a suit until they yeeted him off the roof they were on, only for the guy to be cought by a guy with mechanical bird wings catching him an throwing him back onto the roof.

That scene gave both Izuku and Keigo an idea, well, Keigo had two ideas, one was the same Idea as Izuku and the other was a new way of interegation.

Keigo looked at Izuku, only to find him writing on a notebook he pulled from.... somewhere. He saw that there was already a rough sketch of the wings and several notes on them and thoeries in how they were made.

As the movie progressed, Izuku's notes got larger and even had a list of things to train for, most of which, Keigo could already teach him. The only thing Keigo couldn't teach him was how to use a gun.

They decided to try to use scrap material from Dagobah beach, where Keigo was training Izuku after finding it during his patrols.

The next six months were absolute HELL for Izuku.

He has been cleaning up Dagobah beach to build up muscle the entire time along with scavenging parts for his wings, which was about 75% complete, surprisingly.

It was a miracle it had the parts he needed there, along with his ability to learn faster than anyone, only needing about a week of online courses in engineering to know how to build his shit. Of course, they where only a prototype, the real thing would be built by professionals in suport companies once he gets into U.A..

Keigo's also been training him hand to hand combat along with how to use different knives. He was also planning on taking gun training once he turns eighteen which he was excited for.

He could never wish for a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was horrible. As I said, I suck at this so some criticism is helpfull


	5. Chapter 5

"It works!" Izuku exclaims as he starts hovering off the ground on his wings.

"Good job kid. Now let's start training with those!" Keigo stated as he also started to fly.

"Right!" And, with that, Izuku took the skies.

It had been an entire year since he started building his wings. It was hard, but it was worth it. The wings were bulky and wasn't fast enough, but it was still just a prototype. Izuku, after more research on the superhero he was basing this off, found out about the original version of the wings and how the user attacked with these throwing knife thingies that were eerily similar to Keigo's feathers, so he also started learning how to throw knives along with his gun training. 

He also found out about a drone that was ejected from the jetpack that can be used for surveilance along with a pair of goggles that had a connection to the drone so he can see what it sees. So, obviously, he started building those as well and would take a while to build.

He was doing surprisingly good in the air. He was spinning, twirling and, overall, having fun.

"This is surprisingly eas-!" Izuku started, but was cut off by a fly going in his throat, making him lose focus and faceplant into a mountain of trash.

"You okay?" Keigo asked with concern.

"Yeah." Izuku anwered, starting to get up.

"Good, that means I can start laughing." And laughed he did. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" He stated, still laughing.

After he stopped coughing, Izuku glared at Keigo.  
"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it off you oversized chicken." Izuku said, sarcastically and with a shit eating grin.

Keigo stopped laughing and glared back at Izuku for that comment. "At least I don't get bugs in my mouth when I fly!" He retorted.

"Okay, fine. You got me there." Izuku said. The a thought hit him. "How DO you keep flies from entering your mouth?" 

Instead of amswering, Keigo gave his brother a sly grin and said "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Izuku just pouted at what he got, knowing Keigo won't just give him the answer.

After a few more hours of cleaning the beach, learning how to use/throw swords and knives, gun training, learning to fly and, thankfully, not crashing. They decided to get back to their appartment.

When they arived, they were alarmed to find the door slightly opened when they were sure they locked it.

Izuku did what any sensable person will do: run in with a pistol in both hands.

Keigo was really proud in that moment.

When Izuku ran in, he was met with a kick to the face that sent him out the door, past Keigo, who started laughing when he remembered he gave an extra key to his girlfriend.

It took Izuku untill the next day to wake up.

When Miruko, AKA Rumi, saw the door open, she assumed it was jusr her boyfriend, but instead, she saw a guy with two guns running in and did what anybody would do, kick him in the face with enough force to send them out the door.

After that was done, she heard laughter outside the door so she decided to investigate and found her boyfriend staring at the unconcious body of the guy she just kicked. Who she realised was Keigo's brother.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

Keigo looked at her and casually said "Because I'm an idiot." 

"You're only realising that now?" She asked, sarcastically.

They continued their friendly banter while going inside and closed the door behind them.

Untill they remembered Izuku was still unconcious outside and decided to carry him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hawks and Miruko are dating. Why? Why not?
> 
> I'm still bullshiting my way through this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly filler and me trying to write action and romance scenes

Izuku was bored.

There was nothing to do that day. Keigo was on a date with Rumi, training was done for the day, he already did maintenance on his wings, already finished online school and ran out of notebooks to write on.

So here he was, lying on his bed, nothing but silence filling his ears, bored out of his mind.

"I'll just go buy more notebooks." He muttered as he got out of bed and changed to a black T-Shirt, jeans, his red sneakers, and a dark green hoodie.

He grabbed his wallet with enough money to buy a few notebooks, some pens and pencils and maybe a bit of food, a knife for self deffence and his phone and put it all in his pockets.

And with that out of the way. He sent Keigo a text saying he'll be out for a while, grabbed his skateboard and left the appartment.

00oo00oo00

Izuku was annoyed.

It was a peacefull, wonderfull afternoon.

After he got his notebooks and a weird look from the store clerk because he was a sixteen year old buying 10 notebooks in the middle of summer. He decided to go to a nearby starbucks for some food.

But then these two guys in masks decided to rob the place!

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!" The first one yelled, making a small fire from his hand.

"PUT ALL YOUR VALUABLES IN THIS BAG!" The second one ordered as he pulled out a garbage bag with his left hand, his right hand sparking with electricity

Izuku obviously did what anyone would do: Analyze and take out the two robbers.

He figured out that they were both male bacause of their voices and that they both relied too heavily on their quirks because of how they weren't scrawny but they weren't well built either.

He then took them out by doing kicking the electric one's crotch then bashed his head onto his knee which resulted in a disgusting _CRACK_ from breaking his nose. As the other one slowly reeled his hand back, readying a fire ball, Izuku saw that he was open and threw an uppercut to his face, knocking him out.

It was honestly pathetic how fast these guys were taken down.

Just as he finished, he heard police sirens getting closer to them and let out a sigh of relief that he didn't need to wait any

00oo00oo00

  
Setsuna was having a good time.

She was in a local starbucks, drinking her frappuccino, looking at her phone and just enjoying the moment.

She heard the door open and saw something she did not expect. Possibly one of the hottest guys she's ever seen.

Time seemed to slow down around her as she stared at this very attractive boy holding a paper bag and a skateboard getting in line.

He had green, curly hair with an undercut, green, beutifull eyes and a freckles sprinkled across his face. He was wearing a tight, black shirt under a green hooded vest that showed that he was no stranger to the gym.

She felt her heart beat faster and a blush apear on her face as she started to imagine things like being held by those powerful looking arms, going on a few dates, etc.

But was brought back to reality as two guys were trying to rob the place.

She didn't know whether to be annoyed for being brought out off her fantasies or be affraid that there were two villains here.

She didn't get time to decide as the two villains were quickly taken dow by the same really hot guy.

Watching the fight made her realise that this guy was probably training to be a hero so she might see him again when she gets to U.A.

She was now even more excited to get to college.

00oo00oo00

After giving his statement to the police and convincing them that it technically wasn't vigilantism since he wasn't using a quirk. He went back to the appartment to get some rest, as it was already getting dark.

"I'm home!" Izuku yelled as he entered the appartment.

When he entered, he found a few things. The first was that there were several pieces of clothing on the floor, making a trail towards Keigo's room. Second was that he can hear very interesting sounds coming from Keigo's room.

Izuku instantly knew what was happening and decided to sleep on the couch where he can't hear as much as from his room because it was right next to Keigo's, but even then, he can still hear them and started to wonder if Rumi also had other... _tendancies_ of a rabit.

'Welp, if the noise wasn't going to keep me up, that thought will.' He thought, having several regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tokage has been introduced


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrance exam! Woot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't write that good.

This was it.

U.A. University.

The most prestigious hero school in all of Japan. Creating heroes as great as All Might, Endeavor, Eraserhead, Keigo, Rumi and many more.

And it was HUGE.

Keigo had given Izuku the option of recomendation, but he felt that, since these people were recomended by other pros, deserved more of a chance at passing.

As he walked, he started to think a bit. _'The size would actually make sence. Having eleven courses and four years, that would add up to 880 students plus faculty and different rooms and facilities such as the training grounds, the mock cities, dorms, etcetera. And funding shouldn't be a problem, seeing as this place is funded by the Hero Comission as well as having Cementoss and Power Loader as faculty memebers. Man, this place really is Plus Ultr-'_

"Move it Deku!"

Izuku's thoughts screeched into a halt as he heard the familiar sound of the Pomeranian bitch known as Katsuki Bakugo.

Or as Izuku puts it: Baka-hoe.

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit." Izuku responds in a bored voice with the slightest hints of annoyance. Not even turning around.

Living with Keigo and Rumi really helped with his confidence.

Before Baka-hoe could even respond, Izuku was already inside, about to take the writren part of the exam.

00oo00oo00

Izuku was sitting down in the examination room where he and hundreds of others would be taking the written part off the exam. He was a bit early and the test should start in about 10 minutes so he decided to pass the time by doing what every kid would do.

Hack into U.A.

Now, while hacking was something that Izuku was worryingly good at, U.A. obviously has some of, if not, the most advanced and modern cybersecurity systems. Hacking this wouldn't be an easy feat and would probably take about a few ho-

"That was disapointingly easy." Izuku quietly stated as he broke through U.A.'s firewalls and succesfully hacked into it's server, all within five minutes of hacking.

Just then, he heard a psychotic laugh right beside him and new right then and there, he fucked up.

Right in front of him was U.A.'s president and local cryptid, Nezu.

Everyone in the room started getting nervous and a bit confused at the sight of the mouse/dog/bear chimera that was currently laughing his ass off right beside a green haired kid on his laptop.

"Gongratulations Examinee no. 071523! You have just succesfully hacked into U.A. within five minutes!" Murmurs and gasps of disbelief of the fact that an examinee just hacked into the most prestigious school in japan rang across the room as Nezu left, still laughing like a mad man(?).

Izuku was possibly the most confused in the room. He didn't know if what just happened was a good thing or a bad thing. He contemplated about it for a few minutes untill the written exam started.

Izuku was quick to start on the test and so was most of the others. He was sure this test would be one of the toughest thing he's had to do.

000ooo000ooo000

Izuku was the first one to fininsh.

Being able to answer and recheck everything three times within 30 minutes, which was still somehow faster than the five who he was able to tell had an Intelligence quirk.

Midnight, who was running the test, had a face that morphed from terryfied, to impressed, to then seductive when she saw that he was finished and told him that he was allowed to roam freely around the campus since he finished two and a half hours early.

So Izuku did just that. He knew that lunch was supposed to be after the written exam but knew that he would feel awkward alone in the gigantic caffeteria so he decided to explore the rest of the campus.

Izuku also knew that, since it wasn't considered a quirk, was allowed to fly in his wings, so that he also did.

He then went outside and unpacked the Mk II. The second version of his wings. They were still a little bit bulky but not as much as the first version, it was lighter and had a longer runtime of twelve hours, as opposed to the original's six hours, he also decided to paint this one black with neon green highlights here and there, and finally, he had that deployable drone which was connected to a pair of goggles and an arm bracer he made.

Izuku grinned as he looked at everything helayed out and finally put it on.

As he activated it, it created whiring engine sound that were music to his ears. Checking that everything was fully working and not about to fail, he deployed his wings 

and flew

000ooo000ooo000

Shota was, as he always was, the epitome of being tired.

First, as he was walking past one of the rooms where the written exams, he heard Nezu cackling even more psychotic than ususal.

Second, he got a text from Nemuri that one of the examinees had finished within Thirty minutes, which ment that the kid was either really smart, really fast, really dumb or really confident.

He really hoped it was the third one. No one wants another Nezu.

And now, he's watching a kid with green hair pull out what looks like a jetpack and strap it onto himself. He guessed this was either an intruder or the kid that finished early.

Then, before shota could think of something else, the jetpack sprouted what looked like mechanical wings and the kid flew into the sky.

He decided to follow the kid as he wasn't going that fast, almost as if he was just looking around.

After about of an hour or so of following, the kid went back to their starting point at the same speed, taking in another hour before landing.

Shota was about to aproach when the kid spoke.

"I know you're there Eraserhead."

He was so surprised, he fell off the tree he was perched on.

000ooo000ooo000

After a few seconds of strugling not to laugh, Izuku finally decides to check if Eraserhead's okay.

Izuku was slowly approaching him until he got up and dusted himself off.

"So, you gonna tell me who you are and what you were doing?" Eraserhead asked.

"Izuku Takami. And I finished the test early so Ms. Midnight told me it was okay to explore. Sir." Izuku replied in a cheery tone and a bright smile.

Eraserhead let out a tired sigh before continuing." All right, but how did you recognise me? I'm not exactly well known."

"Oh! Well, I'm actually an analyst and I've even helped a few heroes such as Hawks and Mirko."

Being an underground hero, Eraserhead has picked up a few tricks. Such as learning how to tell if someone's lying and either he's getting rusty or this kid's telling the truth. 

"So I'm guessing you're Hawk's famous mystery analyst"

"I really wouldn't call myself famous if noone knows who I am" Izuku answered with a small grin.

Eraserhead had to admit. He's seen a few of the analysis and was very impressed. What's even more impressive is the fact that it was from a highschooler.

"That's an impressive quirk you got there. Can you do anything else?" 

Izuku's smile twitched and faltered a bit but was still there, only smaller at the metion of a quirk.

"No, it's not a quirk. I actually don't have one so I use my mind and support items instead." 

Izuku knew about Eraserhead's quirk and, through experience, guessed that people thought that his was villainous or, at the very least, a support type. He also knew that he was all about being rational and logical and being a hypocrite and judging Izuku by his lack of quirk is irational.

Eraserhead, on the other hand, was remembering all the times he was bullied and hurt because of his own quirk. How everyone thought he would be a villain because of it. He started seeing a lot of potential in Izuku but knew that he wouldn't be in his class because whoever was were always because of their powerfull quirks.

After standing there in silence for a moment, Eraserhead finally broke it. "You should probably go to lunch. Taking the exam hungry is irational"

With a nod, Izuku packed up hi wings but kept his goggles around his neck and left.

000ooo000ooo000

Lunch was relatively peacefull for Izuku other than avoiding Baka-hoe because he really didn't want to deal with his bullshit yet.

Right now, Izuku was sitting in an auditorium with the rest of the examinees, ready to be briefed about the practical.

He really hoped he wasn't sitting near Baka-ho- oh god dammit!

The person he was trying to avoid all day is seated right next to him.

Luckily, Baka-hoe just 'tch' and ignored him.

"ARE YA READY LISTENERS!? CAN I GET A YEAAAHHHHHH?" Present Mic yelled from in front.

Izuku couldn't help but cough in his hand out loud for some comedic shit.

"Wow, tough crowed. ANYWAY! LET'S GET ON WITH THE PRACTICAL!" Present tense Mike the continued to explain the practical part of the exam which was fairly simple. Mock city, three types of robot to destroy, ten minutes. Izuku also guessed that, since this was a hero school, there should be some sort of rescue points. As Preset Mice was continued to explain, he was loudly interrupted by a blue haired robot.

"SIR! THIS PAMPHLET SAYS THAT THERE ARE FOUR TYPES OF ROBOTS, NOT THREE! A MISTAKE LIKE THIS IS VERY UNBECOMING OF U.A.. AND YOU TWO!" He pointed at Izuku and Baka-hoe. "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN TALKING THIS ENTIRE TIME! IF YOU AREN'T TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY THEN YOU SHOULD LEAVE!" 

Jusus Christ, the stick up this guy's ass makes redwood trees looke like fucking toothpicks. Izuku hadn't even noticed Baka-hoe trying to talk to talk to him but befor he could correct the metal sonic in front of him, Present Mic interrupted.

"WHOAH, WHOAH THERE EXAMINEE NO. 7771. I WAS GETTING TO THAT. THE FOURTH ROBOT IS WORTH... 0 POINTS! IT'S MORE OF AN OBSTACLE THAN A TARGET!"

"AH, YES! I SEE AND I APOLOGIZE!" Metal Sonic yells before sitting down.

000ooo000ooo000

This is it.

The practical part of the exam.

Here, Izuku stood. Wearing camouflage combat pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots, a belt carrying a few daggers and extra magazines, a black, long-sleeve shirt that was a step below tight and, of course, his gear.

Right in front of him were the gigantic gates to the mock city. Everyone around him seemed either really cocky or really nervous and Izuku couldn't blame them.

They had to fight robots for god's sake!

They really should've changed this a long time ago.

Izuku looked around and saw a girl with brown hair looking like she was about to have an anxiety attack so he decided to calm her down a bit.

As he was approaching her, Metal Sonic materialized in front of him.

"THAT GIRL IS CLEARLY TRYING TO FOCUS! ARE YOU TRYING TO DISTRACT HER?" He asked, karate chopping the air.

"If you actually looked, you would've noticed that she was clearly distressed. I was just trying to make sure she's okay." Izuku answered, his voice showing hints of annoyance.

Izuku continued to calmly aproach the girl but before ge could say anything, the exam started.

"GO!" The booming voice of Prestent Mic startled everyone but Izuku, who reacted quickly and, like Team Rocket, blasted off again.

He deployed the drone and used it a surveilance around the city and quickly saw a one pointer nearby, pulled out his guns and shot it in the head several times. Killing it instantly.

000ooo000ooo000

In a dark room only being illuminated by sevearl screens in front. The teachers were watching and grading each and every examinee taking the practical.

"We have quite the array of students, don't we?" Nezu said.

"Intelligence gatherers to gather intell." One teacher said. The screen showed a tall boy with multiple arms forming eyes and ears on said arms.

"Mobility experts who can get around quickly." Another teacher added. The screen then showed a blue haired boy with what seems like engines on his legs running quickly around.

"And naturall born warriors." Another teacher finished. The screen showing an ashen blonde haired boy surrounded by robot corpses.

"Tell me about that boy with wings." One of the newest teacher, Vlad King, said. The boy seemed interesting to him. He was flying around with what looked like mechanical wings, shooting each robot with guns and occasionally helping out other examinees. He seemed to have a lot of skill and training under his belt and would've made a great student.

Midnight looked for said boy and recognised him instantly. "I remember him! He finished the test within thirty minutes! He seemed to be quite skilled." Ignoring the innuendo, the other teachers grew interested in the boy.

Power Loader examined the wings he was using and was impressed. "The jetpack he's using looks to be well built. I wonder if he built it himself."

Nezu pulled out a folder and started laughing meniacally again. "Yes! This student is actually quite skilled. Earlier today. I caught him succesfully hacking into our server so I gifted him espionage points!" He stated cheerfully.

The other teachers didn't know if they should be terryfied or impressed by this kid.

"So some kind of intelligence quirk?" Vlad asked.

Nezu gained an unnerving grin. "It says here that he's actually quirkless. He could be a good example that quirks aren't everything. That you should also rely on other skills and not just quirks. It also says here that he's a freelance analyst. Maybe I could make him my personal student." Nezu sugested and it brought the desired effect of making the teachers afraid.

"I think it's time. Higari?" Nezu asked and Power Loader pushed the button.

000ooo000ooo000

This may have been a test but it was still so much fun for Izuku. Destroying robots and saving other examinees was what he's been doing this entire time and though it's a little scary, It was still fun.

He noticed that time was almost up so he called back the drone back to himself.

But it never returned.

He got suspicious so he landed on a nearby alleyway, collapsed his wings and checked the drone's live camera and saw nothing but static. He deduced that it was probably destroyed in the crossfire or someone thought it was a target and shrugged it of

As he was about to fly again until he felt a rumble and looked out to see the gigantic zero pointer.

He was about to fly away until he heard an "Ow!" and saw the brunette from earlier underneath some rubble and decided to help.

"You okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No. I think my ankle's broken." She answered weakly.

Izuku grabbed the piece of concrete by the ledge and, with the help of his wings, lifted it off her. Once that was done, he lifted her up bridal style and flew to the entrance. 

Once that was done, a short, elderly woman wearing a nurse's outfit, a pink visor and was using a giant syringe as a cane approached them.

"Whose that?" A random examinee asked.

"That is the backbone of U.A. Recovery Girl." A sparkly blonde answered.

"Now, do any of you two have any injuries?" She asked

"Just my ankel." The brunette answered weakly.

Recovery Girl kissed her on the forehead and her ankle seemed to have healed.

"There you go, dearie. Now take some gummies. My quirk uses your stamina so be sure to rest up." She said, handing her a few gummy bears.

"How about you?" She asked Izuku.

"I don't have any injuries, ma'am." He answered with the same cheery tone from before.

"Ok, deary. Go home and rest. Got that?" She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

000ooo000ooo000

It has been two weeks since the exam and the letter has arrived to the Takami/Usagiyama apartment.

Yes. Takami/Usagamiya. Rumi decided to finally move in with them a month ago after dating Keigo for three years by then.

And now, the Takami brothers+Rumi are sitting around a table with what looks like a holo-projector on it.

After a few seconds, it activated.

**"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"**

"All Might!?" Izuku asked, looking at the hologram in front of him in surprise.

**"YES! IT IS I, ALL MIGHT! NOW YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHAT I'M DOING HERE! WELL, I'M A NEW TEACHER HERE AT U.A.! NOW! TO YOUR PERFORMANCE! YOU HAVE GOTTEN AN ASTOUNDING 100% ON YOUR WRITTEN TEST, SOMETHING THAT HASN'T BEEN DONE IN THE PAST DECADE!"**

"Good job Kiddo! Knew you had it in ya!" Keigo praised. Not really surprised by his score.

Rumi ruffled his hair with her signature smile on.

**"AND YOUR PRACTICAL IS NO JOKE EITHER! GETTING AN ASTOUNDING 69 POINTS!"**

Izuku and Keigo snorted at the score while Rumi said "Nice." with an amused smile.

 **"BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! AFTER SUCCESFULLY HACKING INTO U.A., NEZU HAS AWARDED YOU WITH WHAT IS KNOWN AS ESPIONAGE POINTS!** "

"You hacked into U.A.!?" Rumi asked, surprised.

"It was disapointingly easy." He anwered.

She looked over to Keigo who just gave her a nod.

**"AND FINALLY! U.A. HAS MADE A SECRET POINTING SYSTEM CALLED RESCUE POINTS AND WITH YOUR ORIGINAL SCORE PLUS 20 ESPIONAGE POINTS AND 40 RESCUE POINTS, YOU HAVE GOTTEN THE HIGHEST SCORE IN ALL OF U.A. HISTORY! COME YOUNG TAKAMI.**

**THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA"**

Before the three could celebrate, the disk had one last message.

**"This message will now self-destruct." It said in a robotic voice"**

"AH-"

**We'll**

**Be**

**Right**

**Back**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried adding a picture of the 'We'll Be Right Back' but it clearly didn't work. Kind of.
> 
> 27/09/2020: I edited it a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorms! Woot

"...And that's the last of them." Keigo said, dropping the last of Izuku's stuff to his dorm.

"Thanks, Keigo. I'm surprised Rumi isn't here." Izuku said.

"Well, she's been... busy lately." Keigo replied, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"I'm guessing that's Keigo for 'I feel nervous about proposing so I'm avoiding her for the past two days'." Izuku joked.

Keigo, however, choked on his spit before saying something.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" He asked is surprise.

Izuku looked at him wide-eyed in surprise. "THAT WAS A JOKE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY PROPOSING!? WHEN!?"

It was silent for a few seconds. Both were thinking of what just happened before Izuku broke it.

"Well congratulations and good luck. I hope she says yes, she would be an awsome sister." He said, a soft smile on his face.

Keigo gained a soft smile as well. "Thanks, I'm planning on doing it in a week. I even reserved that restaurant she really likes."

"Yeah. Thanks again for helping me move. I still can't believe I'm actually here." Izuku said, sitting down on his bed.

His dorm already had a few of his things unpacked such as posters, pictures, and his Mk I in display.

Keigo patted Izuku's shoulders while sitting beside before responding. "Anytime. What are brothers for? Not gonna be the same in the apartment without you."

Izuku laughed before responding. "I'll visit when I can. At least I'll finally be free from that noise you two make." Izuku snorts.

Keigo blushes and smacks Izuku at the back of his head.

"Welp, I better go. Good luck." They both get up and have a goodbye hug.

"Thanks. Good luck with Rumi." Izuku pats Keigo's back before letting go of the hug.

Izuku watched Keigo leave via window with a soft smile. He watched as he left U.A.'s premises until he realizes something.

The bastard didn't help him unpack.

And he packed a LOT.

Izuku laughs at the realization for a bit before unpacking by himself which took him about an hour and a half.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Setsuna couldn't believe it!

She made it to U.A.! And Class 1-A, none the less.

It's been her dream to be a hero since she was little and, now, she can finally do it! 

But first, unpacking her stuff in her new dorm comes first. The room itself is pretty big so she brought a lot of her stuff, all of which are lizard themed.

She was unpacking until she got a knock on her door.

"It's open!" She tells.

The door opened to a girl with pink skin, pink hair, horns and black sclera with yellow irises wearing shorts and a yellow T-shirt.

"Hi! I'm Ashido Mina! Nice to meet ya! We're all having a meet and greet in the common room so you can come on down." She said in a bubbly tone and attitude.

"Yeah, all right." She said as she set a box down before leaving her room.

"Let's go!" Setsuna said in a cheery tone.

Setsuna and Ashido walked down together, chatting as they arrived to the common room.

Setsuna took her time to look around an-

'Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit'

He was there, that really hot guy she saw a few months ago.

She forced her blush down and tried not to stare at him.

Ashido, seeing her blush, gained a mischievous grin. "What's that blush for? Already see something."!!

"Huh? Wha-?"

"I wouldn't blame you. Some of these guys look like snacks."

"Let's just get going." Setsuna said, slightly annoyed.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Izuku was not surprised.

He was currently in the common room after a redhead named Kirishima told him about a meet and greet there and the first person he sees is Katsuki-Fucking-Bakugou and Metal Sonic.

He also spots the brunette he saved and gave her a wave which she replies with a wave and a smile of her own.

After a few minutes, a pink girl with horns, black sclera and yellow irises and another girl with green hair walks in.

"Hiya everyone! I'm Ashido Mina, but you can call me Mina!" The pink one exclaims cheerfully.

"Now, this is how it works. We'll each say our names, quirks and something about ourselves. I'll go first, you already know my name so my quirk is called 'Acid' and I like dancing." She says in the same bubbly, cheery tone.

Metal Sonic, who was right next to her continued this.

"My name is Iida Tenya! My quirk is called 'Engine' and I enjoy following the rules!" He stated in a loud and authorative manner.

"And being loud." Izuku mutttered, causing a girl with earphone jacks for earlobes to snort.

This continued on for the rest of the class until it ended with Izuku but some memorable greetings came from Baka-hoe.

"I'm Bakugou Katsuki! My quirk is 'Explosions and I'm better than all of you worthless extras!" This angered a lot of people.

Izuku saw his opurtunity and took it. He was currently carrying a small knife on him and threw it fast enough that no one would notice and in a way that so it would graze Baka-hoe's pants, making them fall down.

Baka-hoe's face flushed deep red as Izuku and several others laugh. Baka-hoe just huffed and stomped to his room like a toddler, holding his pants around his waist.

After the laughing Izuku went next. "My name is Takami Izuku, Quirkless and I built all my equipment."

The room was silent as they all stared at Izuku in either shock, impressed or disgust, specifically, from a grape-haired midget.

"I can't believe U.A. would let a quirkless freak like yo-!" He never got to finish that sentence when a knife grazed his cheek.

"You want to finish that sentence?" Izuku growled.

The Midget, being either brave or stupid, actually wanted to finish.

"That was a lucky shot, you quirkless frea-!" That sentence never finished as he was wrapped around a grey cloth.

"Congratulations. School hasn't started and you're already expelled."

Everyone looked at the voice to find a lanky man with long, black hair and wearing nothing but black.

"Hello. I'm Aizawa Shouta and I'll be your homeroom teacher." He said in a bored tone.

"If any of you have a problem with Takami being quirkless then leave. U.A. has no place for any form of discrimination so don't even try." He stated, to which everyone nodded.

"Good. I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that, he leaves while carrying the midget.

There was a bit of silence until Izuku broke it. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Then left for his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's still the same exept it's Tokage instead of Yoayorozu and, obvioisly, M*neta's been expeled. Also, I pulled that proposal thing out of my ass and, in case you're wondering, Keigo and Rumi have been dating for about 3 years now.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the first day of class and they were all curently in a field, the memories still fresh in their minds. They all stared at Izuku with either curiosity, wonder, lust or fury from a certain blond pomeranian.

"All right class." They turned their heads to Aizawa, who was carrying a black and green suitcase. "As you could probably guess from last night, I won't tolerate quirkist or any form of discriminatori bahaviour, if you do behave as such, I will not hesitate to expel." There was a coldness in his voice that seems to stem from experience.

Baka-hoe grunted in response.

"Now. Today, we'd be doing physical assessments. You've all done this in middle school. Correct?" The class nodded. "But this time, you'll be using your quirks. The hero comission still thinks that the use of quirks unless you have a license, frankly, I think it's irrational. With that out of the way, let's get to it."

A girl, who Izuku remembers as Uraraka, raises her hand before asking. "But what about orientation?" 

"Irrational and a waste of time. You're all training to be heroes so you'll need all the time you have for training." He paused before continuing. "Now. Takami has already filled out the paper work so this shouldn't be an issue. And, by the way, Power Loader read and built your newest design and he's impressed." He throws the briefcase to Izuku, who catches it flawlessly.

Izuku then slammed the case on his back, the case unfolding and transforming, going around his chest area. The class watched in wonder as the briefcase quickly becomes a jetpack, a bracer and a pair of goggles with green lenses.

"Thank you." He said, smiling contently that Power Loader followed his instructions into fine detail on the mark.III.

Izuku heard a few cheers from his classmates such as "That's so sick!" From Kaminari and "Manly" from Kirishima.

"And since you got first on the entrance exam," Everbody turned their attention to Aizawa again. "You get to be first on the ball toss." He threw a softball to Izuku. "You can do whatever you like, just as long as you stay in the circle."

When Izuku entered the circle, in quick seccesion, he threw the ball, pulled out to uzis and shot it until both magazines were empty and finished by firing two missiles at it, causing an enormous explosion that made the ball create a sonic boom.

"806.9 meters." Aizawa showed the class his phone, showing Izuku's score. "Let this be an example that quirks aren't everything"

"This is going to be fun!" Ashido shouted. Causing Aizawa to scowl.

 _'That can't be good'_ Izuku thought.

"Fun, you say? How about this: the person in last place get's expelled."

The class, excluding Izuku and Tokage, gasped at this. A few shouting that it wasn't fair.

"Life isn't fair." Aizawa stated. "U.A. is known for it's student's freedom but the teachers are also given the same freedom. Understood?" The students all nodded. "Good. Now, let's get going."

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
To be frank, Setsuna was fucking horny.

She had just watched, who she now knows is Takami Izuku, be a complete BADASS. 

Was she aware that she was being slightly obssessive? Yes.

Was she slightly bordering to Yandere? Yes.

Did she care? No.

She was madly in love with Takami! From the way he looks to the way he acts. Confident, smart and generally nice guy? Sign her the hell up!

They had just finished the physical test and she ranked third, right below Takami, which just goes to show that quirks aren't everything. Last place was Hagakure Toru, who was on the floor, crying as Ashido consoled her.

"Also," they all turned their attention to Aizawa. "Last place isn't getting expeled." Causing a few of her classmates to bust out. "But second place is." Everybody stopped and looked at the score board and found that it was Todoroki Shoto, who seemed to be in shock.

Iida raised his hand before asking what was on everyone's minds. "Sir! May I ask Why Todoroki is being being expelled!?"

Aizawa gave a tired sigh before answering. "According yo his file, his quirk is half fire-half ice. And he hasn't used his fire the entire time, even in the entrance exam. Unless he uses his fire si-"

"I will never use his quirk!" They all turned to todoroki, who was red with rage.

"Then you are no longer a student. Pack your bags, Todoroki. Everyone else, get your syllabus and go back to the dorms. You're all done."

There was a quiet pause because of the dramatic scene that had just happened in front of them, but was interupted as Todoroki angrily stomped away.

 _'Well. At least I'm not thinking about fucking Taka-GODDAMMIT!'_ Was what was currently on Setsuna's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and mostly just wanted to update.
> 
> Also, I was originally building up on Izuku being in 1-B so he could be with Setsuna but just went "Yeah, fuck that." And did this. You can also vote in the comments who would replace Shoto, since I'm planning on replacing M*neta with Hitoshi. Also, that whole Shoto getting expelled thing was inspired by 'The Summoning Hero'.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the second day of school and all the other classess were done for the day. It was all just the normal subjects you would expect from a normal college but ten times better because they were being taught by pro heros.

Right now, they were waiting for the foundational heroics class to start while discussing who the professor might be.

**"I AM"**

Until the door slammed open, revealing All Might in his silver age costume.

**"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

"That's not how a normal person walks through doors." Izuku muttered, causing Tokage, who was next to him and Jirou to start giggling a bit.

The rest of the class were practically drooling over All Might, cheering him on as the gigantic blonde strutted to the podium.

 **"Now, since you all know me, I don't need any introductions." He said, almost narcissistically "Today, we'll be doing... BATTLE TRAINING!"** He yelled, pulling out a card with the words 'Battle Training', loud enough that Izuku noticed how uncomfortable Jirou looked.

'I should probably build something for that.' Izuku thought to himself.

 **"But first"** His attention was brought back to the other blond dumbass. **"You've got to look the part!"** All Might pressed a button and the wall beside him hissed and opened to reveal twenty different cases with large numbers on them exept one that was the one Izuku used the day prior. **"Suit up and meet me at training ground beta!"** He commanded excitedly, still not noticing Jirou in obvious pain, unlike the people around her.

Once Izuku grabbed his cases, he went over to the punk girl to check on her.

"You alright?" He asked her worriedly.

"Y-yeah. Just a bit of pain." She muttered quietly.

"Altight. See you later, I guess." He said before walking away.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Izuku opened the normal case while in the boy's changing room. Inside was a pair of black combat boots, black combat pants, a, almost, skin tight, black short-sleeve shirt with dark green lines and highlights and a black belt with six different pouches for stuff like knives, extra magazines, a med pack and other things.

He quickly put them all on, slammed snd transformed tge other case around his chest and bolted to training ground beta where he saw the most of the class was already there talking amongst themselves. But something, or someones caught his eye.

Right there, next to All Might were two people. One of them looked and dressed like Aizawa if he had short, purple hair and a respirator. The other was a rather... busty brunette girl taking selfies on her phone wearing a skin-tight, black, zip-up cat suit.

"My, my" Izuku turned to see Tokage, wearing a blue body-suit with a scale design and a matching mask. "You're looking good." She, quite obviously, to Izuku at least, flirted with him, causing the male greenette to laugh a bit.

"I could say the same about you. You were going for a lizard theme?" That, right there, was Izuku's half assed attempt at flirting back, ladies and gentlemen.

"Yep. Cause, you know, lizards are cool." She answered.

"You know," Izuku gained a devilish smirk that was hot for the female greenette. "Falcons eat lizards." He said, leaning towards her a bit. THAT was Izuku's 3/4 assed attempt at flirting which, surprisingly, worked since Tokage was left a blushing mess at the implications.

She was about to flirt back but was cut off by All Might's booming voice.

**"Looking good, young heroes!"**

The two heroes in training (begrudgingly) turn their attention to the giant of a man, who then grabbed a small script out of his pocket and started to read, oblivious to several dissapointed glares.

The hulking american-wannabe then proceded to explain what the class was going to do, which basically boils down to being put in teams of two, one team will play villains while another plays heroes and the villain team has to guard a fake bomb inside the building.

 **"Now, you may be wondering who these two are."** He gesyured to the two people Izuku noticed earlier. **"These two are your new classmates. Go on and introduce yourselves!"**

The purple haired one was the first to speak. "My name is Shisou Hitoshi."...That's it. He didn't say anymore after that so the girl spoke up.

"Sup bros! Name's Utsushimi Camie and I'm totes excited to play heroes and baddies!" She said in a bubbly attitude, still holding up her phone, cotrasting from Shinsou's cold demeenor, not dissimilar to Todoroki.

 **"Right. With that out of the way, we will star drawing lots to pick each team!"** The man boomed.

Suddenly, at breakneck speed, Iida raised his hand. "Sir! Is picking by lots really appropiate!?" The robot said, loud enough that Jirou was clearly still uncomfortable.

Before All Might could answer, Izuku did. "Actually, picking by lots is actually the most logicalthing to do. You can't allways pick who you'll team up with."

"Ah. Yes. I apollogize for my incompetence."

 **"Y-yes! That's exactly what I was doing!"** All Might lied as naturally as shitting diamonds.

Before the giant could continue, Izuku spoke up again. "Also, could you tone it down a bit. Jirou looks kinda uncomfortable."

Everybody looked at the punk girl to see her in clear pain at All Might's voice, to which she blushed at the attention.

 **"Ha! If she couldn't handle my voice, then maybe she needs more training!"** He proclaimed, voice very much getting louder.

"... How and why were you allowed to teach?" Izuku asked, several of his classmates nodding.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Nezu sat in his office and on his chair and watched the live feed through the security cameras. Right now, he was watching class 1-A's foundational hero studies and was completely amazed. All Might had fully skipped safety protocols and basic rules and jumped straight into battle training.

"I knew letting Toshinori teach was a bad idea but holy fuck."

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
 **"Anyway. Let's start drawing lots! Now, because of your classmate's quirklessness, he won't be allowed to participate!"** He stated, baffling everyone by the audacity of the bitch.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Everyone turned their attention to Baka-hoe. "EVEN ALL MIGHT SAID IT! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A QUIRKESS, USELESS FUCK!"

Izuku promptly shot both of them at the balls with rubber bullets, both of them kneeling at the inability to produce children

"Oh look. A quirkless person just brought the number one hero to his knees." He said with excesive amounts of sarcasm.

 **"...Lucky shot. Still not-"** He was cut off by a shot to the foot.

**"It's too dangero-"**

Other foot.

**"You could get hu-"**

Left ass cheek.

No one was aware thet Utsushimi has been livestreaming the whole situation to her 6k followers since introducing herself. 

"That's enough, Mr Midoriya." Nezu's voice rang through the PA speakers. "Please come to my office. You as well, All Might and Mr. Bakugou."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" No prizes to guessing who that was.

  
**"Now"**

And with that, the three left for Nezu's office, passing Aizawa while going through the doorway.

**"Ah. Aizawa. Good to-"**

"I saw what happened." The teacher said, with something unfamiliar in his voice to the giant.

Disgust.

Izuku, Ass Might and Baka-hoe walked to Nezu's office in silence. Well, Izuku walked, the other two wobbled and limped a bit, though Ass Might somehow did that confidently, probably thinking he's in the right.

They soon arrived to Nezu's door, which opened for them before Ass Might even knocked.

They entered and sat down on the three chairs in front of Nezu's desk. "Now. I believe you're aware of why I asked you here." The chimera said.

 **"Of course! It's quite obvious what you're about to do!"** Ass Might said, as confident as he usually is.

 **"All right then, you asked for it. Toshinori, you're fired. Bakugou, you're expelled"** The eldritch sadist said, taking pleasure in their faltering face and overall way of how an idiot would react to if they were fired or expelled.

Izuku was glad he added added that camera to his goggles, which he was wearing.

Baka-hoe, meanwhile...

"WHY AM I BEING EXPELLED!? DEKU'S TGE QUIRKLESS FUCK!? I DID NOTHING WRONG YOU BITCH!" That, right there, was where he fucked up his chances of staying, which were already zero, by ten.

Izuku was now struggling to not laugh at how the two blonds were fucking themselves harder than a deppressed weeb.

"Firstly," the chimera started, his voice cold. "I took liberty of hacking your old school's chameras and look at what I found." He turned the laptop on his desk to the trio, it showing an incriminating video of Baka-hoe in middleschool beating the crap out another student while the teacher watched, eating popcorn whilst recording with a smile. "Both your middleschool and highschool have been terminated and the teachers have been stipped of their licenses and both principals, if you can even call them that, were arrested for various reasons."

While the shorter blond bitch was shocked, he still thought he was in the right.

"HE WAS JUST SOME VILLAIN WITH A VILLAINOUS QUIRK!" 

**"No, young Bakugou."** Surprisingly, Ass Might was the voice of reason **"There is no such thing as as a villainous quirk."**

If blond bitch mini wasn't shocked before, he is now from being told by the number one assho- hero and his idol that one of the philosophies he followed was wrong.

"I'm starting to see why you like seeing others in pain so much, principal." Izuku stated, clearly trying to keep his laughter. 

"Yes. It is quite enjoyable." Nezu responded before taking a sip of his tea. "To continue, the second reason you're being expelled is, as Aizawa stated two days ago, U.A. has zero tollerance on discrimination." The furry principal stated, making a quick glance to Ass Might. "Thirdly: I'm planning on making Mister Takami here my personal student."

"I didn't agree to that!?" 

"What makes you think you have a say in it?"

"... Terrifying, but continue."

"I think my point is clear. Mister Bakugou, you are to collect your things and leave immediately." He ordered before turning to Izuku. "You are to rejoin your classmates at the dorms. Dismissed." 

The two young adults left the room in silence, well, as silent as Baka-hoe can get, and headed straight for the dorms while Ass Might stayed with the principal.

  
"Nana would be very dissapointed, Toshinori."

As the man almost as big as his ego deflated to the size of his intelligence while coughing up blood, Nezu looked at him with dissapointment.

"Just because you were given this job so that you can chose a successor, doesn't mean you can pull stunts like the one you have done."

"I-i know. And I'm sorry." The stick figure apologized meekly

"Don't apologize to me, but to Mister Takami, his brother, Aizawa ,Nighteye and everyone else who saw Miss Utsushimi's livesrream of the situation."

Small Ass Might paled at the information. "Y-you mean..."

"Yes. Over six million people saw you discriminating against the quirkless and purposely hurting a student.

It's safe to say your reign as number one is coming to an end."

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Katsuki and Deku walked side by side back to the dorms, the former seeting with rage.

 _"HOW DARE THAT USELESS FUCK OUTSTAGE ME! ME! THE BEST PERSOB ON THE PLANET! '_ was replaying over and over in the former heroes in training.

Suddenly, an idea that'll show them Deku's nothing but a weakling. One that'll show them all permanently.


	11. Chapter 11

As our main protagonist woke up to a head splitting headache, all he saw was white tiles. He looked around to see that he was, in fact, inside either U.A.'s nurse's office or a hospital room. He tried to remember what happened but all he could recall was fighting, explosions and a gunshot.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened a doctor, who smiled when she saw him awake. "Good to see you awake."   
  
"What... What happened?" He asked groggily.   
  
She picked up the clipboard from the desk right beside our his bed and scowled a bit before answering. "You tried to attack a student and he shot you on the head with a rubber bullet."   
  
That's when everything hit Katsuki like the afformentioned rubber bullet. Deku tried to show him up and he tried to prove once and for all that he was better than him, nay, better than everyone.   
  
But he failed.   
  
Misserebly.   
  
"It says here that you're also to be put into the psychiatric wing for your violent tendancies once you woke up." The doctor told him.   
  
  
000ooo000ooo000   
  
  
Izuku, Keigo, Rumi and Nezu laughed from the safety of his office as they watch Baka-hoe's reaction to being told he was going to be given help on the TV. All the growling, yelling, not noticing he was actually handcuffed to the bed so he couldn't attack anyone else and overall acting like a toddler with a chihuaha quirk and the most potent form of rabbies was making their sides hurt from laughter. In fact, Izuku was pretty sure he saw foam was in his mouth.   
  
"O-oh man! That kid needs serious help." Rumi said while wiping away a tear, flashing the golden, diamond ring on her finger.   
  
"Y-yeah. I thought he already got anger management." Keigo laughed.   
  
"He did!" They all turned their attention to Nezu. "I questioned the therapist and he said he was so obnoxious he gave up and finished his job with him. And Dr. Ikari is known for his limitless patience." Nezu wheezed through, causing the others to laugh at just how infuriating the blond was.   
  
"Ok. I think that's enough." Izuku said as he calmed down. "Anyway. How's Ass Might's side of this whole debackle?"   
  
"Hold on, let me check." Rumi said as she pulled out her phone from... somewhere on her leotard. "Holy Shit! He just lost, like, Ninety percent of his followers!" She exclaimd, causing Izuku and Keigo to look down the short girl's shoulder and onto her phone.   
  
"Stories, news reports, people burning his merch." Izuku said calmly. "The comission ranks heroes by arrest rates and the public's opinion so, at this rate, Ass Might will fall in the rankings but still be in the top five."   
  
Nezu hummed before responding to Izuku's analysis. "And you wonder why I chose you."   
  
  
000ooo000ooo000   
  
  
After Keigo and Rumi left to decorate Izuku's old room for the baby, Izuku decided to head back to the dorms and, I don't know, ask Tokage out. He always did find her cute since the Starbucks incident.   
  
Once he arrived at the dorms, Izuku noticed three things. One: Kaminari was shivering on the couch, two: Tokage and three: Utsushimi was break dancing in the common room with Ashido.   
  
"Hey Kaminari. You ok?" Izuku asked in concern, causing pikachu to flinch.   
  
"N-no! It's been two days of school and two students have already been expelled and All Might's been fired. Anything could happen at this point!"   
  
"I doubt it." They turned their attention to Tokage, who sat down next to Kaminari.   
  
"Uh huh. And why is that?" Izuku asked her as Kaminari left.   
  
"Well, I doubt twenty grown adults who made into the most prestigious school in Japan could cause that much chaos." She reasoned while putting emphasis on the ' most prestigious' part, to which Izuku laughed a bit, which made her blush at how cute he was.   
  
"You dare doubt my ability to bring chaos?" He taunted while grinning evily. "I was raised by Hawks and Mirko for over three years. Not to mention the fact that some of our classmates were clearly dumbasses."   
  
"Wait... Hawks and Mirko!?"    
  
Izuku then told her a shortened version of what happened from chapters one to three. What? You thought What's with the glare's the only one with fourth wall breaks?   
  
"Okay." Tokage started. "So you saw me at that Starbucks when you stopped those guys?"   
  
"Yep. And I thought you looked pretty cute. I was actually gonna ask you out or something." He informed her with a devilish grin.   
  
"Well, how about you ask me out now. I'm free on Saturday." She told him with her own smirk and seductive look.   
  
"Sure. I know a great place."   
  
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she got up and left, but not before giving him a sly wink.   
  
  
000ooo000ooo000   
  
  
Right as Setsuna's door closed, she let out a high pitched squeel.   
  
"Holyshitholyshitholyshit. HOLY SHIT!" She squeeled in delight. "I can't believe he actually did that! And he thought I was cute!? HOLY SHIT!" The squeeling continued, much to the annoyance of Jirou who can hear her from her own room.   
  
Once Saturday came, Setsuna was dressed up for the occasion. Takami hasn't given her any details on what the place was so she went for a semi-casual look, which is what she usually wears.  _(A/N: I have no Idea how to describe her casual wear but it's one of the first images when you look her up on google.)_   
  
She arrived downstairs and was instantly met by Mina. "Hey Setsuna. What's with the getup?" The pink girl asked.   
  
"Well, if you must know. Takami asked me out." She replied with a grin.   
  
"What!?"   
  
"Don't believe her?" The two girls turned their attention to Izuku, who walked into the common room wearing black leather boots, a pair of black jeans and a forest green T-Shirt under a leather jacket.    
  
All in all, he was as hot as ever.   
  
"Damn." Was all Setsuna could say.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. A Falcon gives a Lizard her vitamin D

"This seems like a nice place." Setstuna commented as she hopped off Izuku's motorcycle, a custom painted, vintage, black and green 1942 Harley-Davidson WLA, and stared at the place, which was an American restaurant that was obviously endorsed by a Pro Hero, if how it looks is any indicator.

"Thanks. This is actually where Keigo took Rumi on their first date."

"Still adjusting to the fact you were trained by two, top five heroes. Anywho, shall we enter?" The female greenette asked in a playful tone.

"We shall." Izuku said back, grinning.

Once inside, the place was absolutely amazing. Sure, Setsuna's eaten at other traditional style restaurants, but something feels different with this one, almost in a magical way.

"Ah. Mister Takami, we have your usual table ready for you." A softspoken blunette in a waitress uniform told them.

"Thank you, Ms. Ayanami." Izuku said to the woman before leading his date to the best seats.

"I take it you frequent here."

"Yeah. The food's allways been the best I've had and it's right next to where I trained. But that's not all..." Once at the table, which was on a balcony, Setsuna gasped in amazement of the full view of Dagobah beach, fully cleaned and made more beautiful by the moonlight making it glissen and sparkle.

"Wow... "

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Beautiful is a big understatement."

"The same could be said about you." That comment causes Setsuna to snap out of her daze and chuckle a bit. "Come on. We came here to stare at each other, not the ocean." Izuku stated before pulling a chair for her.

"Such a gentlemen." Setsuna said, pretending to be prim and proper by puffing her chest out and keeping her head high.

"Well, I try to be." Izuku told her as he sat down.

  
_(A/N: I have absolutely no idea what to write for this date so let's just pretend it went well.)_

Setsuna groggily woke up the next to an unusual feeling, mostly that her legs were sore and that she was naked.

She looked around and saw that she was in her room, but something felt different. She looked at her bedside clock and saw that it was currently 10:00AM, meaning something clearly kept her up, that and she barely remembers when she even went to bed.

That's when the dots connected in her head, which turned to see Izuku, asleep on her bed, equally naked.

Everything came back to her. They went to eat at that amazing restaurant, got a few shots, enough that Izuku could drive but be a little tipsy, had a lot of fun, they went back to the dorms on his motorcycle, akwardly said goodnight after agreeing to go on another date, they kissed and it got heated until she stopped, tried to be responsible and said that it was they shouldn't since they were just drinking, she closed the door before he knocked on it after a second and, after going "I don't care.", then proceded to cup her face with his hands and make out with her and she thanked whatever deity is out there he was stubborn and, well... you could guess what happened.

There was something else on the woman's mind at the moment, though and that was the memory of how good last night was.

Holy Shit.

Mina's going to have a field day when she finds out.

The shuffling and groaning beside her took 

her attention and she watched her boyfriend(?) sit up and pinch the bridge of his nose before looking at her with a kind smile.

"Had fun last night?"

Before she could even open her mouth, her door did to reveal Mina, excited as ever, coming to see if she was okay.

"Setsuna! You up!? You missed break... fast... "

She looked at the two naked heroes in training before blushing madly and slamming the door behind her as she left, yelling an apology from across the door.

Izuku and Setsuna looked at each other before smiling and giggling a bit.

"So... does this make us..?" Setsuna aske him and quickly got an answer in the form of a passionate kiss.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
As expected, everyone knew by the time they got downstairs. Which ment being scolded by Iida about doing it on school properties before being lectured about safe sex.

Speaking of which, they didn't use a condom so Setsuna's going to Recovery Girl for some contraceptives and hopefully not bump into Midnight. God knows what type of things she'll do if she finds out.

Anyway, since it was a Saturday, they were all free to do whatever they want, such as 

interregate Izuku while Setsuna's at Recovery Girl.

"You smooth talking bastard. How did you do it!? How did you get the girl!?" Pichu asked as Kirishima holds a lamp to Izuku's face.

"For the last time, I JUST ASKED HER OUT!"

"Come on, bro. Lying isn't very manly." Dwayne Johnson said calmly.

"Neither is tying me up and shoving a lamp at my face! And how come Iida hasn't done anything yet!?"

"I took care of that." Izuku turned his head and saw Sero with Iida taped to another chair.

"Isn't this a bit extreme!?" 

"Nothing's extreme when it comes to love! Now tell us how." Invisibitch exclaimed.

"And don't say "I asked her out" because I've asked dozens of girls out and none of them have said yes."

"What the Hell are you doing?" Aizawa asked, suddenly appearing behind Pichu before grabbing his knife and cutting both boys free.

"AAHH!"

"Nothing. They were just being idiots." Izuku informed his teacher.

"Do you have the slightest idea how little that narrows it down."

Izuku chuckled before answering. "Didn't peg you as the type to meme. Anyway, they just 

interragated me about my love life." He pointed to his classmates direction with his thumb.

After being heavily scolded by Aizawa about how you shouldn't pry into someon's personal life, he left, leaving the rest of the class to resume whatever it was they were doing that didn't include interragation, so Izuku decided to check out the Support Studio.

What could possibly go wrong.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
**BOOM**

Now, Izuku was used to explosions, having buit the original to use gas until he made an 

arc reactor out of a box of scraps, but this one was much, MUCH bigger than the one he lost three fingers. Thankfully, there was a doctor that can reverse injuries at the hospital since they couldn't reattach it since the wound was cauterized.

That was fun.

Izuku now lied down on the floor with a manic mechanic on top of him that looked a lot like his old friend he met at Dagobah while building named Hatsume Mei until she dissapeared off the face of the earth.

Wait...

That little shit.

"Mei!?"

"Hm? Oh! Izuku! What are you doing here!?" The pinkette asked as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Failing to avoid one of your explosions." Izuku snarked back while dusting himself off as well. "What the hell? You disapeared for two years, Mei."

"Oh." She answered back while doing what she does best other than build, not be human. "Welp. Time to continue that super cute baby!"

"When was the last time you slept?" Izuku asked as he followed her in.

"Sleep is for the weak."

"You know what, fuck it. I came here to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never make a smut scene so don't ask.
> 
> Also, that really big paragraph was partially based off of Mating Habits by PerezLycan
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/ADecentArtist


	13. Chapter 13

"... and if I use Vibranium instead of palladium, it could generate enough power..." Izuku was muttering quietly as he placed less thab a gram of the rarest metal on earth into a circular divice that was arround six inches in diameter.

Izuku has spent the last week using his free time building a new powersource and after three hours of research, he almost gave up until he watched an old pre-quirk movie that was supposedly a prequel to the one that started this whole debackle nearly Four years ago and, in that movie, the main character created a powersource that could, theoretically, be a source of enough electricity to power the entirety of U.A. for the rest of it's existence if maintained properly, even if it's not an unlimited power source.

"Okay, Arc Reactor MKI: Ready for testing." Izuku told the camera, which was sending a live feed to his signature goggles, quickly left the support studio with a switch connected to the machine and the unconcious form of his ex-crush, closed the heavy duty doors and sat down next to them. "All right. 3... 2... 1... NOW!"

...

"Okay. No explosions. That's good. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Izuku asked for his A.I.

"Yes sir. Sending live stream now." The feminine voice of his personal A.I. said.

Right. The Female Replicating Intelligence Digital Assistant Youth, or F.R.I.D.A.Y. for short, is Izuku's new A.I. assistant that runs almost all of his tech.

The video pulls up in the lenses of his goggles and shows the fruit of Izuku's labor. Staring at the glowing power source in awe, he almost begins to tear up, not just because he didn't cause an atomic explosion, but because he has single handedly created a power source that produces 4.3 Gigawatts of clean electricity per second.

The only things left to do is attach it to the MKV, replicate it for the Vulture suit and avoid any assassination attempts by the big oil company.

Ah, yes. The Vulture suit. Another thing based off of the movie franchise which he started binging. With a wingspan of aproxamately Thirty feet, the gigantic suit was more suited for rescue operations by using the talons connected to the leg bracer to lift up debris and use the included laser cutter to cut through larger ones, though there are a few combatative possibilities.

Snapping out of his inner monologue, Izuku looked at the time and found himself to be in a lot of trouble.

"3:00 AM. Shit."

Fliping the switch off and looking at his right, Izuku found Mei leaning on his shoulder, which, he had to admit, was kinda cute. Sure, he got over his crush when he realised his pinkette friend wasn't very human, but he kinda wished that wasn't the case.

Great. Now he needed to apologize to Setsuna. Of course, he liked his girlfriend a lot, she was kind, smart, funny, hot and everything Izuku could want in a woman but... but... yeah, he's got nothing. Setsuna's the only girl for him.

Izuku yawned from the tiredness catching up to him. "Man. Haven't been like this in a while. I don't think Power Loader would mind if I slept... here...." And with that, Izuku has rented the farm for the meantime.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!"

Izuku was now running back to the dorms in a hurry. He slept by the Suppport Studio with the intent of waking up earlier than usual for obvious reasons, the only thing was that he forgot to set up an alarm for that and woke up at his usual so now he needed to hurry or he could be late.

"This is what I get for running on Three hours of sleep and a galon of coffee."

Once at heights alliance, Izuku stopped at the sound of relaxation and peace in the common room, kind of like Inko did only less "You're a worthless piece of shit." or "I wish I never had you.".

Looking at the date on his phone, he cursed quietly at the fact it is currently a Saturday.

"Fuck it. I'm going back to sleep." He muttered while going back to his room, greeting his girlfriend on the way with a wave.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Meanwhile, in the Bakugou household, it was a normal day for the blonde trio and brunette.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU OLD HAG!"

"NO CURSING IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTER!"

"FUCK YOU! I CAN CURSE WHENEVER I WANT!"

As Masaru watched his wife and kids yell at each other with reckless abandon, he knows that they are a completely functional and happy family.

"I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" Katsumi yelled as she stormed into her room, slammed her door shut, dropped into her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Life had been rough for her ever since her brother got expelled. Things like her brother getting on the news causing her social status at school to drop, All Might being outed as a quirkist asshole like her brother and so on and so forth.

All of this was because of her stupid brother. Always being an asshole, always putting others down, always making things worst, especially with... Izuku.l

"God damnit. It's because of him I blew my chances." The blonde Seventeen year old muttered uncharacteristically.

She always had a crush on the quirkless boy and she was open about it with her family. Her parents were happy and supported her for it but Katsuki, on the other hand, had a... much different reaction, saying something along the lines of "IT'S A COLD DAY IN HELL WHEN THAT QUIRKLESS DEKU BECOMES MY BROTHER-IN-LAW!"

  
"Who am I kidding. He probably already has a girlfriend. Maybe someone with green hair like him."

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
"ACHOO!"

"You okay, Setsuna?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, babe. Thanks for asking."

It is the next day and Izuku has slept for Twenty-Four hours straight, a feat Iida scolded him for and Shinsou envied.

The front door suddenly opened to show Mr. Aizawa walking in with an unfamiliar girl following him arround their age. She was of average height for a caucasian woman, green eyes, a bit lighter than Izuku's, blonde hair, she also wore jeans that tucked into a pair of combat boots and a blank black T-Shirt under a green leather jacket.

All in all, she looked like Izuku if he was a blonde, white girl.

That sounded kinda wrong but oh well.

"Alright. Gather up! If someone isn't here yet, call them immidiately, unless you want to be expelled."

After five or so minutes, the entire class got down into the common room for the impromptu meeting.

"Class, meet your new classmate. Go introduce yourself."

"Right. Hi! I'm Olivia Queen, but you can call me Ollie and I'm a transfer student from America. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She greeted politely and exitedly in fluent Japanese.

"With that done, get aquanted with her. Or don't. I don't care. Takami, you show her arround U.A." Mr. Aizawa said before leaving the building.

"Sooo... Any questions?"

About a dozen hands shoot up, one of which is Izuku's. She chooses Kaminari's first.

"Are you single?" The idiot asked, only to get a earphone jack to the ear.

"Hehe. I am but you're not really my type. Next." She points to Iida. "You, the robotic one."

"What, if I may ask, exactly is your quirk?" Iida asked with his signature karate chop.

"Don't have one. And that's all. Which one of you is Takami?"

All heads turn to Izuku, but for a different reason that should be obvious to you.

"That would be me." The only male greenette in class said as he stepped in front. "Come on. What do you wan't to see first?" Izuku asked.

Once out the door, the entire class stayed silent, soaking in the fact that they had another quirkless classmate, most likely inspired to go from that video from the battle trials.

Except Setsuna, who was feeling a bit jealous after Izuku grabbed his bike and she held on to him.

Before long, Mina broke the silence.

"Anyone notice those two look exactly alike?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter because I said so.  
> Yes. Olivia Queen is a reference to Arrow.
> 
> Please follow me on twitter.
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://Twitter.com/ADecentArtist


	14. Chapter 14

Izuku and Olivia quickly hit it off, especially after he revealed himself to be quirkless as well.

Right now, they were walking to the Support Studio, talking about different support tech, which then somehow turned to families.

"Man. That sucks." The blond said apologetically.

"Yeah. It did. Sometimes I would go days without any food."

"What about your Dad?"

"I've actually ever met him Three times. I know what he looks like, what his name is and that he's a support engineer but Inko said he cheated on her while she was pregnant with me."

"Have you tried tracking him down after?" 

"I have but he fell off the grid a year after I found him. Last I heard, he got married with whoever he cheated on Inko with and had a daughter. Anyway, enough about me. What about you?"

"Eh. My life's pretty normal. The most exciting thing about it is my Dad being a support engineer for heroes."

"Is that where you got that custom Bow and Arrows?"

  
"Yep." Olivia answered while popping the 'p'

Once a few feet away from the steel doors of the Support Studio, Izuku suddenly put his arm in front of her in a protective manner.

"What's with th-"

**BOOM**

Before she could even finish the question, she already go her answer.

"Does that happen often?" The Archer asked in concern

"A little too often." The greenette inventor deadpanned. "YO! MEI!?"

"Hey, Falcon!" Mei answered within the smoke.

"Please tell me that your clothes are intact!" 

"My clothes are intact!" The pinkette answered back.

"Alright." Izuku deadpanned before entering the room and turning on an electric fan and revealed- HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! OLIVIA THINKS SHE'S IN LOVE!

Right there, patting the dust and rubble off of herself, was a beautiful pinkette inventor wearing a black tanktop, _(A/N: I don't know what the thing she ties arround her waist is called.)_ and steampunk goggles resting on her head. Her hair was styled in dreadlocks and everything about her, from being covered in grime and grease to the toned muscles, screamed inventor.

Today, Olivia found out her type: Sexy Mechanic.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you see it, Izuku took notice of this and decided to act. "Don't bother asking her out. She's... let's just say crazy."

"Well, let's just say I'm stubborn."

Izuku wanted to talk back but just decided to let it slide and hopefully make Mei actuall human. Plus, it would be funny to watch. "Eh. Fine."

Finally, Olivia got a good look arround the studio and what a studio it was. Different high-tech tools and equipment scattered arround the heavy duty furniture made the place look like engineering heaven, something akin to million dollar companies such as The Hacksmith.

"Damn. U.A. isn't playing around."

"The whole institution is goverment funded so they don't need to worry about money." The Green haired hero in training informed her. "So, you needed something here?"

"Not really. Just knew I was going to spend a lot of time here so I better get used to it." She looked arround some more and noticed a black briefcase and decided to open it. Once open, the case held Three small, cylindrical device suspended in the case by black acrylic, the words "MKI" and "DO NOT TOUCH" marked on the bottom.

"Hey, Takakami." She called out. "What are these things."

Izuku turned his attention to the newbie and widened his eyes in fear. "Don't touch those!" He warned the blonde. He quickly approached the case and slammed the lid down before locking it. "This is a new power source that, if tampered with enough, could create an explosion ten times that of Hiroshima back 1945." Izuku explained to her, causing the american to sweatdrop nervously.

"Okay. Good to know." Olivia stated while nodding.

  
000ooo000ooo000

After the tour was done, Izuku and Olivia decided to chill in the common room wuth the rest of the class. Currently, Izuku was playing video games with Camie and Kaminari.

"That's totes wack, yo!" Camie exclaimed angrily as her character got runnover with a car.

Kaminari laughed a bit before speaking. "Haha! You dumb bitch." He instantly got scolded by Iida.

Taking his chance, Izuku aimed his sniper at Kaminari's head and emptied an entire clip into the character's head.

"Suck my dick, Kami!" Izuku yelled out victoriously.

"FUCK!" 

"LANGUAGE!" Iida tried to scold the greenette only for him to throw a smokebomb and dissapear.

"I totes got to learn that dope move." Camie muttered under her breath.

In his own room, Izuku pushed down the vent cover, causing it to fall on the floor with very loud **KLANG**.

"Oops." The greenette muttered as he stared at the vent cover before nimbly exiting the vent, landing soflty, taking a seat on his desk chair and began typing.

After that conversation earlier, Izuku noticed that there were too many coincidences between him and Olivia, things like being quirkless, green eyes and looking similar.

You see, one of the reasons Inko hated him so much, other than his quirkless status, was because he would've looked exactly like Hisashi if he was blonde.

After about a few minutes of searching, Izuku found several of Olivia Queen's socials and began searching. After another fiew minutes, he found what he was hoping to find.

Next thing to do is confirm his theory, though that may take a while so he'll take his time. Plus, searching through a girl's clothes seem a little creepy.

At the same time, Olivia was thinking the same thing in her room, realising the same thing at the same time as her theorized half-brother half an hour ago.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Monday morning.

A time loved by Iida and loathed by the rest.

Today, though, Aizawa had a special announcement, which was to be told outside after the students have dressed up in their costumes. While others were confused, Izuku wasn't, a perk of being Nezu's personal student.

Now outside, the rest were now only waiting for Izuku and Aizawa, the former arriving in style.

To say that everyone was surprised to see a figure wearing a full aviotor uniform, Thirty foot long mechanical wings and lag bracers with talon attachments would be like saying Setsuna liked Izuku. The surprisement was amplified when the figure removed his helmet to Reveal Izuku with a new undercut.

"Guess you weren't expecting that!" Izuku said excitedly.

"... that waS SO METAL!" Jirou exclaimed.

"AND MANLY!"

Izuku kept his distance from the rest of the class because of tge sheer size of the new suit which he, fortunately, built with an exoskeleton.

While waiting for their proffesor, Izuku took this as a chance to see Olivia's costume which consisted of dark green combat pants with added aromor tucked into a pair of black combat boots and held up by a utility belt filled with different smoke bombs, daggers and other things, she also wore a dark green hooded leather jacket under an armored combat vest full of more gadgets, a domino mask and a large quiver on her back holding an abundant amount of arrows. She was also holding a custom made black and neon green compound bow.

"Good. You're all here." Aizawa said as he suddenly appeared in front of them. "Everyone who can fit, inside the bus. Takami, your flying."

"You know I can lift the whole buss, right?" The birdman stated, getting excited looks from Setsuna, Mina, Kaminari and Sero.

"No. You are NOT lifting the bus." Aizawa warned with a quirk assisted glare.

"Can they at least ride with me?"

"No. Now fly before I expell you." And Izuku obliged, making his way to the U.S.J. where he'll have a good time training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10:30 PM here in the Philippines and I have classes tomorrow.
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/ADecentArtist


	15. Chapter 15

After Thirteen's long ass speech about how dangerous quirks are and blah blah blah we get it, you can end the world if you wanted to.

"But enough about that. Time for you to meet your new Co Heroics Teacher, HAWKS!" The space themed hero exclaimed while gesturing to the ginormous doors of the training facility to show exactly that. The Number Three, technically two after the Ass Might incident: Takami Keigo A.K.A Hawks.

"Hey there! Ready to learn how to save people!?" Keigo exclaimed with a smile.

"That explains why Nezu was extra cryptic today." Izuku said outloud while pinching the bridge of hos nose as the rest of the class celabrate.

"It's the Number Two!"

"So Manly!"

"He's even hotter in person!"

"Get moving. We're waisting daylight." Aizawa grumbled to the whole class and two other teachers.

"YES SIR!"

They didn't really start training until half an hour later. They mostly just went through a tour of the facility showing the different zones that emulate real life disasters, proper protocols unlike what Ass Might did and all arround just preparing them before actually doing it unlike Ass Might who just went staright ahead to battle training and it thankfully cost him his job.

"Alright. Have you all memorized all the different protocols used for rescue operations?" Keigo asked the class infront 9f a town-sized dome with fire decor and recieved affirming nods. "Good. You will be devided to groups of four. Each group will save as many civillians as fast as possible from the Conflagration Zone. You will be scored by the ammount of civillians rescued, speed and how careful you were with the victim. There are also faux villains that you don't have to fight but it is incouraged." The class nods in understanding.

Each student picked from a box that said what group they were a part of depending on which letter they got.

Izuku raised his piece of paper before shouting "Anyone group Three!?" Causing Ollie, Setsuna and Uraraka to approach him. "Okay. Good matchups. I already have a plan forming."

"Well. Out with it." The greenette in scales said with a soft punch to his armored arm.

"First: Recon. You and I will scout for victims and villains from the sky. Normally, I would use thermal vision but the fire and smoke would make it dificult. Be careful of smoke, though." Izuku told to his beautiful girlfriend sternly.

"Got it."

Izuku nods in response before giving out another order."After that, Uraraka will help with rubble. I have a high powered lazer so don't worry about the ones too big." 

"Okay." The usually bubbly girl said seriously, possibly because this this training is to be treated as such.

"Ollie. You ride with me. Look for and take out any and all Villains. How far can you shoot?" He asked his possible half-sister.

"How big is the whole place?" She said sarcastically and with a grin.

"DING DING DING!" Keigo took everyone's attention. "Time for rescue training! The First team is... " He looked towards Thirteen as he mouthed something that caused the space themed hero to jump.

"Oh! Team Four!" She said excitedly.

Team four consisted of Camie, Shinsou, Jirou and Kaminari, only one of witch had a quirk useful in that situation, but Izuku was sure they had the skills to pull this off.

  
**Five Minutes Later**.

  
Things went to shit REAL quick.

After entering the Conflagration zone, a large piece of debris fell a foot away from Kaminari, making him jump and release enough electricity to get everyone knocked out in an instant since they were all close together.

And Izuku thought his past self was pathetic.

"Okay. Since the we can clearly see what was the problem, I'm not going to explain it. Team One, you're up." Aizawa ordered, nearly grumbled out, the team consisting of Kirishima, Mina, Satou and Kouda as they left the viewing area.

Kirishima, Mina, Satou all had attributes useful to rescue operations, those being strength, durability and the ability to remove debris. Kouda, on the other hand, not so much.

Because the is zone supposed to emulate an urban area on fire, animals would be nonexistent and Kouda wasn't exactly mantaly capable of lifting heavy things or calming a victim.

Another one of the team's weaknesses is their mental capabilities. Let's face it, Kirishima and Mina are dumb, the pinkette a bit more so. Satou was of average inteligence but his quirk makes him practically pull a Kaminari after the sugar in his system dissipates.

"There's a Fifty-Fifty chance here." Izuku muttered quietly enough for only Setsuna, who was next to him, to hear.

"Yeah. They all have their ups and downs but I'm sure they'll be alright." She agreed to the winged man's statement.

On screen, they see the team run in, Kirishima hardening snd Satou earing an entire packet of sugar instantly and punching away a piece of debree. Mina used her acid to remove rubble and look under for trapped victims.

"Are... those have to be fake birds. There's no way U.A. purposely put live birds in there. Right?" Uraraka said in concern.

Focusing on the screen, the others saw what she was talking about. A flock of birds being controlled by Kouda were currently perched ontop of a slab of concrete.

Keigo checked on his clipboard before sweating, not because of the heat from the fact he was wearing a jacket in a somehow warm day in October, but because he had just read some terrible news, the type that old, disbanded terrorist group, PeTA, would be angered by and be hypocritical about.

"So, uh, how would you guys feel if I said that those were real birds?" Keigo asked the class with a nervous smile, causing Izuku to facepalm.

"Goddamnit, Nezu."

"Revelry in the Dark."

Back with the Team, Kouda was using his new bird friends to scout for victims all throughout the city.

Using this tactic of Kouda's birds finding victims, Mina melting large pieces of debris, Kirishima beating the villains and Satou lifting the reasonably sized debris, Twenty victims were found within Fifteen minutes, Thirty in another Ten Minutes and they had exactly Forty-Five by the time Thirty minutes have passed.

The whole class congratulated them once they returned for their efforts, even if there was a total of Fifty victims, even.

"Can anyone tell us if they did anything wrong?" The tired underground hero asked the class.

Yaoyorozu, unsurprisingly, was the first to raise her hand. "While yes, they were quick to find each victim, they were too much in a hurry. This caused them to not only neglect to check on the victims but make sure that they didn't forget any of them behind. Additionally, they seemed to be have removed the debris with reckless abandon so they were lucky nothing collapsed in on itself."

"That is correct. It's important to always check on the victim, wether it be physically, emotionally or mentally." Keigo said.

"Now that that's out of the way, next up: Team Three!" Thirteen exclaimed exitedly.

Once inside, Izuku turned to his teamates before asking a question. "Remember the plan?" He then recieved a series of nods from the girls. "Good. Ollie, Uraraka. Hop on." He said as he pointed to his back.

While sky-bound, the team got a full look of the city engulfed in flames. It was bright enough to make it hard to see. Everything was a shade of either orange or black, the contrasting colors making them squint in pain.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on how you see Mei, the thermal vision somehow worked in fires.

Scanning the area, Izuku was not only amazed at how the robots were given heat-signatures but also how many there were.

"The office building up ahead! I see Thirty civillians and Seven villains! You know what to do!" Izuku said sternly before coming to a halt infront of a broken window on the top floor. "I can't fit inside so I'll scout for more arround the area."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Ollie asked in concern for the greenette.

"The more of you here, the bigger chance you have of getting everyone out alive. You're in charge, Setsuna." He said before flying off.

"You herd the man! Let's go!" Setsuna said as she started running furthur into the building.

A few floors down, they heard a group of civillians trapped in a corner under some fallen rubble. Uraraka was about to use her quirk to remove them but was stopped by Ollie.

"Wait. We need to make sure the pile won't fall apart and crush them before reomoving them." The Archer said, causing The Gravity girl to nod. Before they could start removing rubble, rubber bullets shot at their direction, cousing them to rall behind an intact column.

 **"Target spotted. Firing at will."** A robotic voice called out before more more bullets rained down beside the trio.

Quickly, once the firing stopped, Ollie knocked an arrow onto her bow, a modified Oneida Kestrel that allowed her to use the Saracen style of archery, ran out of the column and shot an exploding arrow directly into it's eye socket, all in under a second.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" She said to the other two.

Uraraka made quick work of the rubble, removing each piece carefully but quickly to ensure that it doesn't collapse on them.

Once the five victims were checked on and calmed, they slowly made their way down. After the first few. They realised that each floor that had a villain, there was a victim so they exploited that so they didn't check every nook and cranny of each floor only to find nothing. They also realised that the lower they go, the stronger the villain appeared to be, similar to that of a video game.

Which meant that at the bottom...

"Fuck me!" Setsuna whisper/yelled once she saw what can only be described as a miniature but still gigantic Eva. It was tall and lanky but much larger than the other Terminator style robots. While the others were basically Iida, this one was slouched over, slow moving and carried a gutling gun instead of a rifle.

Pulling out Three arrows from her nearly empty quiver, one between the index and middle finger with the other two between the middle and ring fingers, she knocked the first one and slowly aimed.

She was about to release before-

"LOOK OUT!"

CRASH

A large piece of rubble decided it was a good time to fall down, making Uraraka push Ollie out of the way and be crushed by the rubble herself.

"URARAKA!" 

**"Target spotted! Engaging with lethal force!"** The beast's modulated voice called out to them, taking aim with his gutling gun.

With The Gravity Girl out of commision, Ollie's dislocated shoulder and Victim's need for protection, it swas all up to Setsuna to fight this thing blocking their only way out.

"SCATTER SHOT!" She yelled as she split up into Twenty-Five pieces and began her barrage of attacks. Normally, when fighting robots, one would attack at the joints since those are usually exposed.

Usually.

This fucker had a Kevlar wrapped interior.

"Liv! Get everyone outside while I distract this thing!" She ordered the blonde archer.

With a hearty battlecry, Setsuna quickened her assault on the behemoth of a machine, each hit created a small dent on it's armor.

Back with Izuku, he was facing a similar problem only having a better chance.

"Die, You ugly son of a bitch!" He yelled at the boss robot as he shot a high powered laser through it's slim chest, keeping mind of the Five Civillians on his back. "You guys okay?" He asked them, they nod in response. 

It still surprised him that they were programmed with so many emotions. "Good. My team's probably already done so I'll head over." He muttered to himslef.

Once there, color him surprised to see all thirty Civillians, an unconcious Uraraka and Ollie clutching her arm but no Setsuna.

Softly landing and letting the Civillians down, Izuku took off his helmet before checking on them. "You guys okay?" He asked as he pulled out a medkit that Ollie greatfully accepted and started working on Uraraka.

"No. Uraraka got hit on the head by rubble, my shoulder's been dislocated and Tokage's inside battling a giant robot."

Looking inside through a window, Izuku saw exactly that, his girlfriend using her new super move against a giant robot.

"Alright. Time to end this." He muttered before pulling up the arm mounted laser and taking aim on it's chest. "SETSUNA!" He called out but to no avail, making him deactivate the weapon and put his arm down. "Damnit. She's way too into it." He grumbled out loud before looking at his watch. "Just under a minute before the exercise ends. Better wait it out."

In Forty seconds, the speakers buzzed to signal that the exercise had ended and pulling the lizard themed girl out of her trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I am shit when it comes to fight scenes.
> 
> If any of you were wondering why there wasn't an attack, what were the villains' goal when they attacked? To kill All Might and since this All Might was fired, they didn't have a reason to.
> 
> Also, this is a portrait of [Ollivia](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/511605136779509781/774159684684611584/olivia_queen.png)


	16. Chapter 16

One afternoon, Class 1-A were currently in their classroom, chatting with each other and waiting for their new Co-Heroics teachers, a Pro Hero unknown to anyone of them, including Izuku but he does have an idea.

"It's Miruko. It's deffinitely Miruko." The male Greenette said to his group of friend and Girlfriend while sitting in the arm of his chair.

"What makes you say that?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow, only to get a deadpan look from her boyfriend. "Oh. Right."

"Wait. What am I missing here?" Ollie spoke up from beside him.

Izuku laughed a bit before answering. "Let's just say I have some connections." He answered the blonde girl onimously.

"I saw Hawks pulling you into a bear hug after class yesterday." If they actually were siblings, then pulling off a great deadpan look must be genetic.

This simple comment caused the green engineer to groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance before answering. "I thought we were alone. Alright, fine. Hawks is my brother by adoption and he and Miruko are currently engaged."

To say Ollie was shocked would be completely correct. She had done her share of research on Japanese Pro Heroes before moving there and Miruko was the last person she would see dating anyone. The brash, violent and short woman was those three things in every sense of the words.

"I know. Surprised me too. Who would've thought that someone as badass as her would be into dorks." The female Greenette spoke up, braking Ollie out of her surprised trance.

"You're one to talk, babe." Izuku shot at her.

"I never said it was a bad thing." She shot back, leaning forward towards his face a bit with a teasing smile. "But how could a dork be that good under the sheets?" She asked teasingly.

"Doing it enough times with the woman you love would do that to you." He teased back, only to blush and pull back after realising what he just said, Setsuna doing the same, only the blush was worse. "S-sorry." He muttered quietly, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"N-no worries. We'll t-talk about it l-later."

As Ollie akwardy watched her possible half-brother commit one of the worst things to do in a relationship, A Premature I Love You, the door to the Classroom burst open to reveal that Izuku was right, their new Co-Teacher for heroics was The Rabbit Hero: Miruko.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, ZYGOTES! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL READY FOR HELL!" She yelled out infront of everyone as Keigo tried to enter only to get the door slammed in his face by Rumi.

As Keigo entered and massaged his nose, the rest of the class celabrated.

"HOLY SHIT! IT IS HER!"

"SHE'S EVEN HOTTER IN PERSON!"

"I just hope this doesn't turn into another All Might event."

"QUIET DOWN!" The aggressive woman yelled at the class, causing the majority to flinch.

"Today, we'll be redoing simple battle simulations in preparation for the Sports Festival in Two weeks!" The winged man that somehow fit in front of the class announced, causing said class to celabrate once again. Good thing Izuku built that noise limiter for Jirou, a device that looks like a pair of stylish headphones that matches her hair in color and cancels out any sound with decibels above what she can handle. "Not only that, but you get to do it in your costumes." If the chreering wasn't loud before, it was now.

Rumi slammed the newly added button on the podium that opened the airlock on the wall with a 'Psss' and revealed the Twenty-Two Suitcases, One of which was Izuku's MKV, which sported a new Vantablack paint and Neon Green Lights for stealth and Style, The Arc Reactor MKI for power and a copy of F.R.I.D.A.Y. downloaded into his Goggles.

The other Suitcase belonged to Ollie and housed a colapsable, Vibranium Compound Bow modeled to look like her Grandfather's Oneida Phoenix with a fresh coat of Vantablack and Dark Green highlights, other than that, the case also held a large yet sleek Quiver that held various broadhead and tricked arrows such as Cameras, Explosives and etc.

Fifteen minutes later, each and everyone of them stood inside the Viewing Room of Training Ground Beta, the same training ground they were supposed to use before Ass Might decided to live up to the Greenette's name for him.

"You all remember the training exercise you were supposes to do last time you were here, right!?" Rumi suddenly called out, receaving a series of stern nods in return. "Good because that's what you're doing. Same rules apply but we'll be picking lots again."

Coincidentally, Izuku and Setsuna got grouped together in Team E. Upon hearing this, the couple looked at each other with akward and forced smiles, not quite recovered from what the Male Greenette said earlier.

Keigo, being the perceptive one, notices this and internally winces. He know's that Setsuna was Izuku's Girlfriend and that they enjoyed each other's company but he also recognises the way they looked at each other, a sign that things may be going south for them.

Shaking his head, The winged man excitedy announced the first match. "The Villain team is Team B and The Hero Team is Team E! Once at the area, you have five minutes to think of a plan so get going!"

Great. Just Great.

The Villain Team consisted of Ollie and Iida, both of which were great on their own but they'll just have to see how they do together.

Once inside the building, Iida examined the bomb only to find that it was made from Paper mache before speaking up yo tell her his plan with the handchops.

"Here is the plan. I will run through the halls of each floor while you stay here and guard the bomb! I doubt that you'll be able to handle this situation!" Everyobody in the viewing room physically winces at, not only the fuck'n words that came out the robot's mouth, but the way Ollie grabs his shoulder with a soft but threatening smile that promised that not even Satan would touch her and asked the bone chilling question.

"You want to run that by me again?"

Iida, completely unfazed or even afraid, even though there is an audible creaking on his shoulder, answered her sternly. "What I'm saying is that your dissability will hinder our chances of winning."

Okay, if the class, especially Keigo and Rumi, weren't furious at Ingenium successor.

None more that his brother, Tensei, who was watching from the other side of the city through Camie's livestreaming of the whole event, which was allowed by Nezu for unknown reasons, during his lunch break.

At the same time with Izuku and Tokage, they were surprisingly profesional, which makes sense considering who they are, The brother of The Number Two Hero and The Niece of the Sexiest Hero.

"Okay. To break it down: We fly up to the top floor since that is where they're most likely located, I take out Ollie first since she'll be our biggest problem while you distract Iida. Whoever finishes their opponent first touches the bomb." Izuku explained the summerised the plan they both worked on.

Tokage nodded while nervously rubbing her scaled arm before speaking up. "So... about earlier." She started, causing Izuku to flinch slightly.

"W-we'll talk about i-it later." He stuttered through, Tokage nodding again as she frowned saddly.

Once they were done, the speakers suddenly blared Rumi's shouts telling them it was Go Time.

Letting out his wings and seperating into Seven peices, the two Greenettes flew upwards and circled the building, finding Ollie on the top floor holding Iida down while repeatedly punching him in the face, Iida not faring well against the blond woman judging from the way his face looks like shit.

Izuku, hovering next to Tokage, turned his head to face her and explained his new plan. "I shoot the windows to weaken it, you bust in and restrain Ollie while I get the bomb." To which she nodded once again.

And Izuku did exactly what he said he would, pulling out Two Uzis and emptying the magazines into the large windows, weakening it like he thought it would before Tokage smashed through and tackled Ollie, giving Izuku enough time to kick Iida's face with enough force to knock him out, putting him out of his missery before placing a gloved hand on the faux bomb, the sound of Keigo and Rumi's voices blaring from the speakers.

Izuku turned to his two friends with a smile and found them both patting the dust off themselves. He tried to approach them but as soon as Tokage saw this, she quickly turned arround and left the room as Ollie looked watched her before turning to Izuku with a worried expression.

000ooo000ooo000

Hours later at Tokage's room stood Izuku, leaning against a wall and the owner of that room, sitting down on her bed, both staying there in silence, niether wanting to speak up at the moment.

But after a few minutes, Tokage did. "E-earlier, you said that y-you loved me." She muttered, barely loud enough for Izuku to hear.

Letting out a sigh, Izuku answered. "I-I know. I-it was a mistake."

"I... I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." This comment causes Izuku to snort.

"You say that yet we had sex on our first date." He joked, earing him a glare from the female Greenette. "Right. Not the time for jokes. But you get what I'm saying."

"I know! I just... I don't know. I don't think I can handle a serious relationship just yet." She said, causing Izuku's eyes to widen in horror.

"Are... Are you... breaking up with me?" He asked in concern.

"I-I think I am." She responded quietly.

There was a moment of silence yet again. This time, it was for the two to abrorb this information. After a minute, Izuku stood straight and bowed down in front of her before saying one last thing.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said quietly before opening the door and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. I broke them up. 
> 
> The reason I did so is because I feel like their relationship was forced, that it didn't come naturally but don't worry, the Greenbean will find love soon in, like, the next few chapters.
> 
> Also, the whole 'I Love You' thing was inspired by an episode of 'The Big Bang Theory' that I can barely remember.


	17. Chapter 17

It's the Saturday after the breakup and Izuku's lying down on his bed, staring up to the ceiling with tired, saddened eyes.

Word eventually got out about Tokage and his break up, thanks to the resident gosip queens, Mina and Hagakure and once it did, Ollie, Keigo and Rumi were quick to try and help him, which mostly worked. Still going through it though but he's sure he'll get over it in time.

Yeah... he'll get over it.

Suddenly, a knock on his door brought his attention toward it. Getting up from bed and approaching the door, he opened it to reveal Ollie with a smile on her face, a worried one but a smile, eitherway.

"Hey. Lunch is almost ready if you want to eat with us." She said quietly, getting a tired smile from her possible half-brother.

"Sorry. I won't be joining you guys today." The greenette said as he began to close his door, only to be stopped halfway through.

"You know we're here to talk to talk if you need to, right?" She said sincerely.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Izuku opened his door and gestured for her to enter, to which she brightened at and took up his offer.

Sitting down a foot next to the blonde girl on his bed, they looked at each other before she popped the question.

"How are you holding up?"

"... Not good, really."

"That's okay. Break ups could be hard sometimes. You just need to let it all out snd not let it get to your head" She responded as she started rubbing his back.

"I know that. It... it's just..." He took a sigh before he continued opening up. "I don't know why I'm grieving. W-we've only been together for two weeks yet here I am. Acting like I just got divorced." He said dejectedly, starting to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I don't know how to help you there. I've never been in a relationship so I can't exactly give you good advice."

"M-maybe I just need some time off." He muttered quietly, still loud enough for the Blonde to hear it.

"That might be a good idea. Why don't you do something relaxing?" She suggested, her voice was starting to get a bit cheery.

Apperantly, that cheeriness might be contagious as an idea got to Izuku's head. "Yeah! I think I'll just go out today. Have some fresh air." He said, a tiny bit of excitement found it's way into his voice.

"That's the spirit!" Ollie said, smiling as she stood up and offered a hand to him which he graciously took.

"Though, I think I might wanna go alone." Izuku laughed off nervously, that dark and brooding crap already gone.

"It's bo biggie. I understand." Ollie said before pulling Izuku into a big hug, which gave both of them the chance to discreetly collect hair samples from each other to test later.

After letting go, Ollie left the room with a final wave, leaving Izuku to himslef.

"Welp. I should probably go take a bath." He muttered to himself before stripping down and doing so.

After Five or so minutes, the Green Inventor got out of the shower looking refreshed as ever. He was about to grab some clothes to change to until...

"MODORI!" A certain Pink and Invisible duo bashed his door in, causing him to jump in surprise as the Two girls stared at him. Fortunately, he was wearing a towel, unfortunately, or still fortunate depending on who you ask, he wasn't wearing anything else.

So now, they were staring at each other, blinking for what seems like minutes when it was only Fifteen seconds.

Until both of them pulles out their phones, took a picture and ran away.

Well, at least that distracted him from Tokag-

"Oh fuck me sideways!"

"Gladly." Came from the other side of the, still open, doorway.

"Get out!" The now mildly angered Greenette yelled before slamming the door.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Kiyashi Shopping center.

That is where Izuku currently resided, in a Starbucks inside the mall that was modeled eerily similar to the one he saved Tokage in. Why he chose to go here instead of the Krispy Kreme that was right next was a thought for another time.

Sipping on his coffee and sketching a portrait of what he believes Keigo and Rumi's kid would look like, he was at peace. The loud chatter arround him was somehow relaxing, the peice of cake was delicious and there was absolutely no sign of things going to shit.

Until the door opened and revealed the entire Bakugou Family.

And by entire, I mean all of them but Katsuki since the only time he was allowed out of the psychiatric ward is if they allow him to.

Hopefully, they don't notice hi-

"Izuku? It is you! How have you been!?"

Welp. At least it's not the annoying one.

"Pretty good, actually!" He responded, trying to act cheery, which they bought. "Have a seat." Izuku said, gestutring to the four seats arround his table.

"Well. Any girlfriends?~" The taller blonde woman asked teasingly, causing Izuku to flinch slightly, something Katsumi took notice of.

"Uhh. No. I-I actually tried dating but it didn't work out." He started to stutter but easily kept his cool.

Both blonde women internally celabrated at the mention of him being single as Masaru just watched from the sidelines, bringing everyone their beverages and pastries. This could be Katsumi's chance to be with him.

"So you're on the market?" Katsumi suddenly spoke up before quickly covering her face with her hands, steam seemingly coming out of her ears, causing her crush to chuckle.

"Well, I'm in stock but I'm not on shelves yet." And just like that, Katsumi and Mitsuki lost a bit of hope. "But I'm sure I'll be back soon." Yeah fuck that last line.

After a brief pause, a comfortably silent one, Masaru decided to join in.

"So, How's U.A. treating you? I saw that video a few weeks ago." The Soft-Spoken Brunette said, causing Izuku to smile at the memory.

"They've been really nice. We actually have another quirkless student in 1-A."

"Really?" The younger Blonde asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Wait, is Katsuki allowed to use his phone?"

"Yes." Katsumi answered before realising where he was getting at. "Oh! HAHA! Katsuki's probably livid if he ever finds out!" She said before she started laughing.

"I know! Like, do you think the nurses are already done with his shit?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh they are! Last time we visited, the nurses guarding him looked like they were about to collapse at any moment!" 

"HAHAHA!"

As the Two laughed and joked about the dumbass with a god complex, Mitsuki and Masaru watched with warm smiles on their faces before dicreetly leaving the two alone.

Something they both noticed but decided to not voice it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you disagree with this ship, Fuck off. It's my fic and I'll do whatever I want with it.
> 
> Also, this chapter made me realise that I'm good with established relationships but shit when building up a relationship


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THE SEECOND HALF INCLUDES TWO ANTI-LGBT SLURS!

Izuku really shouldn't be surprised at this point. He was, but he really shouldn't.

After hanging out with Katsumi at the mall, hitting it off with her, hoping that he was delusional about her blatantly obvious crush on him that was a little similar to Tokage's that possibly had something to do with their relationship going to shit, and getting her number, The Greenette came back to the dorms later that evening an-

Holy Shit!

He thought about the break up and didn't go into a depressive state!

Wow! Getting over somebody is really easy when the author is an incompetent Fourteen year old that has never had a crush in his life.

Sorry 'bout the Fourth-wall break. Just finished 'What's with the glare' and some of it's bleeding through.

Anyway, after all that, albeit, really fun experience. The next day saw Izuku asking Nezu if it was possible for him to secretly get a DNA test without anyone else knowing, causing Nezu to laugh meniacally.

So that brings us to now, inside a room Izuku didn't know about in U.A. with Nezu and Ollie by his sides. All staring at a screen attached to a machine that does DNA tests.

Apearantly, The Leather Clad Blonde asked for the exaxt same thing Fifteen Minutes before he did so it's safe to say that Nezu anticipated this and that she's been thinking the same thing.

"So, how long have you been theorizing this?" The Green Engineer suddenly asked The Archer to his right with curiosity.

"The same day I'm guessing you did too. There were too many coincidences for it to actually be one. My dad has the same shade of Green eyes as you do, they're both support engineers, the stories they told me about how they got together actually involved, and I'm quoting my Dad here, 'A quirkist, green haired bitch', and they didn't actually get married until after I was Three. He also took my Mom's family name and changed his given to Oliver." She answered, solidifying this theory as true before the scans are even done processing.

"I still don't understand one thing though." Nezu suddenly spoke up. "Izuku, you know what you're Father looks like, right?" Izuku nods. "And Ollivia, you currently have pictures of yours, correct?"

"Yeah, but what ar- oh... oh God we're idiots." She said, slamming her head onto her hands.

"To be fair, we were trying to be secretive to, y'know, not embarass ourselves if we aren't actually Half-Siblings." The defended themselves as he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anywho, the results are ready!" The Chimera chimed in, causing each of the Half-Siblings to quickly try to grab the results first.

...To which Nezu neatly folds and putsit into his breast pocket, reveling in his students shocked and confused faces.

"If either of you shall win the upcoming Sports Festival in a few days, they will have the honor of opening thi- HEY!" Nezu was about to have them work for it but they weren't having none of that so they _*ahem*Izuku*ahem*_ just swiped it out of The White Mammal's pocket.

"Did you really program this thing to read like an official letter?" They both deadpan at Nezu, who just shrugs. "Anyway. _"After a thorough analysis of the cells of each strand of hair, drops of saliva and simple search through the entire web for any more information, we have concluded that Takami Izuku, Formerly Midoriya Izuku, and Ollivia Queen are in fact bioLOGICAL HALF-SIBLINGS!"_ " The Now Confirmed 

Siblings shared a heart felt hug, happy to finally close this case.Nezu's clapping suddenly brought their attention away from each other and to The Polar Bear+Mouse+Dog+Koala Hybrid.

"Such a heartwarming reunion between lost siblings. But now, I must punish you two for swiping the le- HEY! GET BACK HERE!" He commanded as the two bolted straight to the door.

"NOPE!" They both shouted back.

Once back at the Dorms, they wuickly get inside and start panting from exhaustion since the room thry were in was at the other side of campus.

Luckily, Keigo and Rumi, in casual wear, were both there in the Common Area for some reason and quickly went to check on the two heaving teens with Iida and Tokage who were also there.

"You okay, Izu?" The Brunette/Blonde (I honestly couldn't tell. The Pictures of him show both colors.) asked as he rubbed his brother's back, Rumi doing the same with Ollie.

"Y-yeah. We just... oH GOD! WE JUST RAN FROM NEZU!" Izuku said, panicked of facing the Rat's Wrath.

"Motherfucker, You did WHAT!" The Short Rabbit asked, shaking her future brother in law.

After finally calming down and taking a breath, The siblings told the story of basically what happened from the start until earlier today. Safe to say, the others were happily surprised.

"Welcome to the Family!" Keigo exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the Blonde into a tight bear hug that was only amplified by Rumi.

"Can't... breath!" Ollie wheezed through, causing the two to let go of her and start apologizing.

"Oops! Sorry!" They said at the same time as they let go.

Izuku was about to jump in but the buzzing of his phone caught his attention. Grabbing it from his pocket, he inputed his password and immediately almost dropped his phone after reading the notification.

"What's wrong?" Keigo asked worriedly, noticing Izuku's current state.

The Greenette looked his brother dead in his eyes and uttered Three simple yet concerning words.

"It's about Inko."

Rumi and Ollie hears this and also get worried. Niether were there when the Greenette was announced guilty and incarcerated to a Woman's Only Prison.

"What about her?" The Blonde asked, matching Keigo's worried tone.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
The line between miracle and punishment grows more blury for one Midoriya Inko everyday for the past Three years since that bipedal sperm cell named deku put her in prison.

Everyday, she's put down, bullied, ostracized and basically treated like she was less than dirt just because of som-

Oh.

How has it taken Three years to realise the utter irony of this situation.

After giving deku the worst life possible, abusing him mentally by hurling insults at his every waking moment, physically by making sure he starves and emotionally by just being a total piece of shit, that boy has turned the table on her by putting her in this shithole.

Poetic, really.

Getting up from the essentially concrete slab she calls a bed a few minutes after her epiphany, the disgrace of a human being exited her cell and approached the Prison Courtyard to try to actually convince Akagi to sell something to her, ignoring all the glares of the rest of the Prison.

She was well known throughout the place. Most abusers were since, appearantly, even criminals had standards, even protecting those damned trannies and fags ( _I am **SO VERY FUCKING SORRY** but this is mostly through Inko's perspective. It won't happen again._) from her trying to fix them.

"Hey! Akagi-San!" Inko called out to the blonde sitting on a bench on the far end of the Courtyard curling a small weight.

Right there was Akagi Ritsuko. A Blonde woman with a slender figure and known arround the prison as the girl who can get you anything, from cellphones, porn or, what Inko's actually interested in, cigarettes.

Too distracted with the hopes that she could charm the now smirking former Doctor, the Greenette didn't notice one of her lackies moving in behind her, a concealed shiv hidden inside her sleeve until it was too late.

Midoriya Inko dropped to the ground, blood pooling around her as the other inmates, hell, even the guards seemed to either pay her no mind or smile at the sight of her slowly and painfully dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I AM SO VERY FUCKING SORRY.
> 
> Anyway, feeling terrible out of the way, time for the actual notes.
> 
> This chapter should've come out yesterday but I had to go on a trip with my family so there's that.


	19. Chapter 19

**"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S FIRST YEAR SPORTS FESTIVAL! CAN I GET A YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!?"** Present Mic boomed from the announcer's booth next to a clearly annoyed Aizawa, the crowd cheering and answering him with a deafening

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THESE INTRODUCTIONS! COMING FROM THE NORTH ENTRANCE, THEY'RE THE TOP OF THE FIRST YEAR HERO COURSE, IT'S CLASS 1-A!"**

As the Cockatoo announced their arrival, said class entered the massive field that is deffinitely not overkill, waving and smiling at the cheering fans. All being lead by Izuku, standing tall at 175 cm, or 22.7272727273 donuts for you Americans and 0.2536231884 Aligators for you Floridians and Australians.

"You got your speech ready?" His Blonde sister asked from next to him.

"Fuck yeah I do!" He answered proudly, a large smile etched onto his handsome face.

**"FROM THE WEST ENTRANCE, THEY MAY BE CONSIDERED NUMBER TWO BUT DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THESE** **BASTARDS! IT'S CLASS 1-B!"** The Class, led by a tall, beautiful Ravenette, walked out of their entrance as well, looking as ready as their sister class. All ready to prove Present Mic's statement.

**"NEXT UP! THEY MIGHT NOT HAVE GOTTEN MUCH SCREENTIME BUT DON'T TAKE THESE BASTARDS GOR GRANTED! THEY'RE SOME OF THE BEST OF THE BEST! IT'S 1-B!"**

At this point, Kaminari looked nervous for a reason different from others, carrying an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"You okay, Denks?" He heard from beside him, causing him to jump.

"Oh! It's you! Yeah, I'm fine. Something just feels off, like Present Mic was supposed to say something else."

On another part of the stadium, the entirety of Class 1-B, now with no Hoe-noma, was feeling the exact same thing, like some form of Deja Vu.

**"Oh. And Classes C through H."** There was absolutely no enthusiasm in the Blonde Cuckatoo's voice when the rest of the Classes were introduced, something that the others followed.

"We're just here to make them look better." A few of them grumbled either angrily or sadly, some not noticing the crazed Pinkette Mechanic with a shit-eating grining.

" **AND LET'S NOT FORGET OUR LUSCIOUS UMPIRE, MIDNIGHT!"** And there she is, Kayama Nemuri, also known as Midnight. Someone a lot of parents complain about and a lot of other people question her confirmes role as a Teacher at U.A's upcoming Highschool department.

"They really allowed jer to teach a highschool?" A few of them questioned.

"I wouldn't mind if I were them." Kaiminari said, smirking before a familliar Earphone Jack stabbed into his ear.

"BEFORE WE GET TO THE ACTUAL FESTIVAL, WE HAVE CLASS 1-A'S CLASS REPRESENRATIVE AND THE FIRST QUIRKLESS STUDENT EVER IN U.A, TAKAMI IZUKU!" She cheered, A portion of the crowd murmuring to each other, a larger one cheering as loudly as ever and the rest jus booing him, saying either Quirkist stuff or about All Might getting fired.

**"We do not condone Quirkism or any other type of discrimination in this stadium. Whether ypu like it or not, a Quirkless boy won first place during the entrance exam, even** **beating All Might's score."** Aizawa scolded the people, clearly annoyed and angered at these assholes.

Some Pros were talking amongst themselves about the Greenette, unaware of the newly engaged couple's chesire grins.

"QUIET!" The Purplette in front of the Students shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone. "You may continue." She said calmly to Izuku, who just got on the stage. He may have looked like the most confident man on the plannet right now, but inside, it was taking him everything to not piss himself.

**Ten Minutes later.**

Inside the commentator's booth, Present Mic groggily woke up to the sound of weeping beside him, grabbing his attention towards his best friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I-it was so f-fucking b-beautiful." The Tired Hero zaid through his crying, causing the Blonde to get even more confused.

He looked towards the stands and gaped as he saw, not just most of the civillians, but nearly all of the Pro Heroes weeping, talking about how beautiful the speech was.

Back with Class 1-A, Izuku was panting, slouched and had his hands on his knees as his sister rubbed his back.

"Fuck. I thoughed I was gonna pass out." He wheezed through.

"You did great though, Onii-chan." That last part made a few people choke on their spit but they didn't addres it since it was a little cute.

**"TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE FIRST EVENT!"** Loudmouth Mgee over there announced.

On what can only be described as a half-scale jumbotron, showed a wheel of what they're about to do next. Round and round it goes, where does it stop? Nezu knows since it was rigged to land on...

"OBSTACLE COURSE!" The Ravenette announced to the horny Adolescents that were horny because they were presented with the human personification of the word horny.

**"STUDENTS! LINE UP AT THE STARTING AREA AND WAIT FOR THE SIGNAL!"** Izuku is so glad they allowed Jirou to keep her custom headphones he made.

About Fifteen minutes later, every student that's participating, yes all One-Hundred and Sixty, were packed into a narrow tunnel tighter than yo mama's puss-

"God. I can barely move in here." Izuku complained, not noticing the glare of a thorny woman for using the lord's name in vain until he realised that was the fucking point. "Shit! This is the first obsta-"

**"GO!"**

As the entire tunnel became what is essentially a mosh pit, Izuku simply flew up into the sky with his wings, soon joined by Mei who had a jetpack on and Ollie... who also had a jetpack on.

"Did... did actually seduce Mei?!" The Greenette asked Mid-Flight, ignoring his other classmates doing impressive stuff like Shinsou riding a few brainwashed boys, Iida going zoom and etc.

"Nope!" She started, popping the 'P' at the end. "I just asked her for one and it she was more than happy to oblige."

"Figures." Izuku said with an amused tone before seeing a large open field filled with the same typ of robots the standard exam used and Three Zero-pointers.

**"AND IT LOOKS OUR FIRST COMPETETORS HAVE REACHED THE FIRST OBSTACLE, THE ROBO INFERNO! TAKE IT AWAY, SHO!"**

**"The first obstacle consists of the same type of robots the students had to fight in the regular Entrance Exam. Don't worry, there isn't a point system this time but at least try to break them."**

"You had to fight these!?" Our Friendly Dormitory Horny girl asked Izuku as he shot several robots in the face.

"Yeah. But they weren't much of a problem." The Male Greenette answered smugly as he dodged a robot with a turret hailing rubber bullets at them and shot it square in it's square head.

**"WHO THE HELL LET TAKAMI USE REAL BULLETS!?"**

**"Nezu did. Now, shut up."**

Back with the others, they weren't doing too bad. Kaminari was frying them, Jirou's jacks messed with the inside, Mei rebuilt one into a car because of course she did, Kirishima, Iida and Satou were just demolishing them and Ollie thankfully had her Bow and Arrows.

" **AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOTTEN TO THE SECOND** **OBSTACLE, THE FALL!"**

**"We really should think of better names. Anyway, in this obstacle, there is a Two-Hundred Foot drop with the only way through are tightropes. Don't worry, the bottom is padded with... *sigh* Nezu plushies."**

Okay, Izuku's definitely not thinking of just dropping out of the Festival and just drop into the **_PIT_** just to see if that's actually true.

Oh look, tightropes! Well, nothing Izuku, Ollie, Mei and Uraraka can't just fly over.

Looking back, Izuku saw that his classmates weren't doing too bad themselves. Tsu was frogging her way through, Mina was litterally doing backflips on them and Iida was T-posing while using his engines to slide his way through.

Everything was all well and good. God was in his heaven, all's right with the world until-

**BOOM**

The third and final obstacle.

**"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ALMOST DONE FOLKS WITH THE LAST OBSTACLE, THE MINEFIELD"**

**"I stand by what I said earlier."** The tired teacher said offhandedly before sighing and continuing **"Don't worry, these mines are safe and the most they'll cause is temporary hearing loss."** Aizawa said as more explosions and Purple smoke went off in the distance.

Now, Izuku and Mei were used to explosions, one having been bullied by 'The God of Explosive Destruction: Dynamight', which is a dumb name by the way, and both being engineers.

But that didn't matter since they just flew over everything.

The others, however... weren't so lucky.

**BOOM**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Kaminari yelled as he was propelled backwards, a stream of purple smoke comically trailing the Blonde.

**CRASH**

Shinsou's horse of four random guys from the other courses fell to the ground and onto a few other competitors.

**Marf**

Camie quizzically looked at the faulty mine on the ground she just stepped on (something a lot of boys envied the inanimate object for), wondering why the high pitched sound it made was very familliar and why it happened.

**"SORRY FOLKS! LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A DEFECTIVE MINE RIGHT THERE!"** プレゼント・マイク yelled from the commentator's booth.

Eventually, Izuku got First, the two wingless angels got Second and Fourth, Iida got third and the rest were the same as canon only no Mineta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT CONCLUDES THE FIRST EVENT OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL.
> 
> In case you haven't noticed, some of these were copied and pasted from my othe fic, What's with the glare?.
> 
> The speech skit was a reference to 'Captain Deku' by ghost509
> 
> That was indeed an Evangelion reference
> 
> Yes, that Marf thing was a reference to Robot and Moster.


	20. Chapter 20

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL FOR THE FIRST EVENT! THAT WAS EXCITING, AINT IT, ERASER!?"**

**"Shut the fuck up."**

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A KIDDER, THIS ONE IS! ANYWAY, WE'VE GOT A FULL THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL WE ANNOUNCE THE NEXT EVENT AND THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME TO FILL YOUR BELLIES, EMPTY YOUR BLADDER AND RELAX SO GO NUTZ!"** Presentation Motorcycle announced to everyone else present before noticing the familliar sight of his best friend's fiance, Ms. Joke approaching the booth.

"Heya, Sho!" She greeted from the doorway while removing her mask, revealing her bautiful face.

The eternally tired man sighed tiredly before turning to the love of his life, a huge smile barely visible through his scarf.

"Hi, Emi." He said in a deadpan tone but, blink and you miss it, you could hear the slightest, tinniest hint of happiness in his voice. "You look nice."

"Awww! And you don't look too bad yourself!" Ms. Joke responded, a hint of a blush present on her cheeks.

The two continued to be all lovey dovey, or as lovey dovey as Aizawa physically can be in public, while keeping an eye on Hizashi to make sure he's not filming the whole ordeal, but the Blonde Man wasn't theeast of their problem because, unbenounced to them, the Security Cams were hacked by a curtain Greenette.

Inside the waiting room, Izuku, Ollie, Tokage, Mina, Sero, Jirou and Kaminari were watching the live feed in various levels of surprise, facination and utter awe at the sight of Mr. Aizawa actually show emotions other than either 'I hate everyone' or 'Your suffering brings me delight'.

It was... kind of terrifying and cute at the same time.

They were then brought out of their near trance state by a knock on the door followed by Iida, which made Izuku quickly close the laptop at the sight, who entered and did his signature hand chop thingies that should break his arms at the speed he's doing them.

"Takami! Your girlfriend is here to see you!" He said sternly, confusing the Greenette and impressing the rest.

"Damn! You work fast, Onii-chan!" Ollie teased, punching The Male Greenette on the arm jokingly.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" A familiar voice yelled from behinde the Bluenette, one that sounded like what a stereotypical tomboy would sound like, before a few pops were heard.

Izuku laughed before standing up and packing up his laptop, much to the dismay of the other idiots. "I'll be outside in a minute."

On the other side of the door, Katsumi was blushing furiously at how that Blue-haired idiot with a stick up his ass big enough to make Redwood Trees look like Fucking toothppicks introduced her to the other people she saw inside, one of which she was pretty sure called Izuku 'Onii-chan', which was a topic for another time.

That time being Five minutes later.

"Congrats on first place!" The Curv-Blonde woman cheered her crush.

"Thanks!" Izuku said back before grabbing their drinks from the vending machine Katsumi was leaning on and giving her her's.

"So..." The Dynamite Gal started, not exactly sure where to go with this since she was just winging it. "What's up with your Blonde doppleganger back there."

Izuku chuckles. "It's kinda a long story." He said simply before taking a drink from his soda.

"Well, we have a bit of time." She said meekly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear to try to hide her blushing face.

Izuku, being trained by one of the most keen eyed Pro Heroes took notice of this but didn't voice it, letting the girl go on her own pace, not wanting to rush it like he did Tokage.

**_A/N: Okay, I seriously don't know what to do with this scene so let's just pretend they hung out and be cute together while Katsumi was a blushing mess._ **

**"THE THIRTY MINUTES IS UP! MIDNIGHT, WOULD YOU PLEASE ANNOUNCE THE NEXT EVENT!?"** The Loud Cunt said *cough*yelled*cough*, the crowd cheering in exciteent.

And there goes the weel, spinning rapidly, everyone on the edge of their seats waiting for the next event, which happened to be...

"PAINTBALL WAR!" The Curvy Seductress announced, the crowd cheering once again, loud enough to actually hurt the ones with enhanced hearing like Jirou, who thankfully had the headphones Izuku made for her. "TO HELP EXPLAIN THE RULES, WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST HERE! PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR REIDENT COWBOY, SNIPE!"

If the crowd keeps cheering any lowder, Izuku's pretty sure those aliens who came during January of 2021 are gonna come back just to tell them to shut the fuck up.

Anyway, the masked man got on stage to tell them them rulez of this game, which basically boiled down to a normal paintball game but with a point system where the higher you're placed in tha last event, the higher your worth.

Good news: The ones with lower points have a chance to advance.

Bad news: Everyone else'll be too busy with whoever has the highest points, which happens to be Izuku.

Worse news: He's not allowed his wings, nor were Ollie and Mei with their jetpacks.

"God-Fucking-Damnit, Nezu." The Greenette muttered in anger as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Well, at least he had gun training, which thankfully included snipers.

It always baffled Izuku how they let a Fifteen year old fire a live gun, let alone a Fifty Cal. rifle which they let him start with. Keigo and Rumi even said that they never had anything to do with that.

Inside a large tent just outside the City-sized Arena, there was enough Paintball guns to serve the Soviet Union and enough Paintballs and accessorries that would make someone with a gun fetsish cum in biblical proportions just by thinking about it. Seriously, it's like if there was a world where Moist Cr1tikal collected guns instead of sex toys and was challenged by a Belle Delphene from either Texas or Florida.

**"WE ALSO HAVE DIFFERENT COSMETIC ACCESSORIES! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GUNNING DOWN YOUR ENEMIES DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T DO IT IN STYLE!"** Mic Announced, the competitors getting more excited now.

They were only allowed one Primary and One secondary with only Three extra mags for each so Izuku chose wisely and picked up a modernized M14 with a Nikon P-308, both decked out with Neon Green and and Black camo design, the Green glow in the dark wich went against the whole point of camo but looked cool, as a primary with a Glock 22 as a secondary, also with the same design. He also wore what is essentially his Hero Costume but without the wings, bracer or goggles and with a Badass looking armored vest.

Looking around, Izuku was impressed by everyone in his class who got into the second round, which was everyone, by their choices of cosmetics.

Ollie chose a Vantablack MTs-116m sniper rifle as her primary with a suppressed Glock 23 as her secondary. She wore a zipped up Black hoodie with sunglasses and the same stuff Izuku wore for her lower half.

Kaminari somehow got a hold on a War Machine suit, wich made the Greenette question the rules.

Iida was dressed in a fully functioning Kingsman getup with the Umbrella as his primary and a single Beretta as a secondary.

Aoyama was just pure light. Like, Izuku couldn't get a good view of him. Jesus Christ that French Motherfucker looked like a full body version of that one type of hentai censor.

Yaoyorozu was in standard S.W.A.T. armor with a M16 with a grenade launcher attachment as her Primary with another Glock as her secondary.

Hagakure was naked with an MP5 as her primary with an Uzi as her secondary.

Mei was in a full Hulkbuster Sui- OH COME ON! DID THEY REALLY JUST NERF IZUKU SPECIFICALLY!?

Tokage was clad in skin-tight, Black leather... everything that really helped in highlighting her curves. She had a DP-12 Shotgun as her primary and a Sawn off (hehe) double barrel, wich somehow counted as a secondary.

What? Just because they broke up doesn't mean he can't be thirsty.

The rest of the class stayed with their *cough*boring*cough* standard U.A. tracksuits and chose either the best looking, best ones they know about or closest gun they found.

This is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly almost gave up on the first half and rewrite it but laziness was too good of a motivator.
> 
> If you want an Idea of what I think Katsumi sounds like, there's a video on Youtube by Lizzie Ray that's a comic dub of Yomboy Outback Stakehouse.
> 
> The armored vest looks like this:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/DzHCydExeKCkEDty9
> 
> I know next to nothing about guns, I just looked up random shit.


	21. Chapter 21

It was utter chaos down there.

And Izuku was Fucking hating it, but just a little bit.

Everywhere he looked through his scope, every corner, every turn, there was gunfire and people being gunned down.

It was a either a Sniper's Hell or heaven in the Faux-city with the lack of stationary targets, depending on which type of person you are.

The Greenette had already gunned down arround Half of 1-B and that number in the past Fifteen Minutes kept rising every few minut-

Oh my God, he just shot Hagakure on the Tit! Oh Fuck! He can hear her cursing from her location on the building across his. He was just trying to hit Shoji! Now he's firing at him! Gotta duck! Fuc-

Okay, someone's trying to sneak up on The Sniper now and he ain't having any of that shit.

Quickly whipping arround, Glock in hand, he came face to face with a familliar Purplette with a Colt Peacemaker-a strange yet _nice_ choice-pointed directly at his face.

"This could only end badly." Izuku said with a grin while Jirou kept a cold glare.

"How so?" She asked cautiously.

"Because it's not against the rules to team up." Jirou face contorted to one of confusion, to which Izuku chuckles at. "I never said it'll end badly for us."

The Punk girl, still a little cautious, asked the following. "Why would we team up? We're not even that close."

"Because I need you." She blushes madly but still keeps her gun up, finger ready on the trigger. "I need someone to watch my back and your quirk can do that for both of us." Izuku slowly began moving his gun away, slow enough that it's unnoticable but fast enough that their not wasting time.

Jirou thinks to herself for a moment. If she joins him, she has a better chance if winning with his skills, if she refuses, she'll just get picked off.

The answer was obvious.

The Greenette's grin widened as he watched Jirou holster her revolver, sharp eyes making sure she wasn't playing him like a fiddle that she probably actually does know how to play.

"Okay. What's the plan." She asked while checking if her primary-a suppressed M16-is locked and loaded.

"Simple. We shoot the people down below while you use your jacks to listen for if anyone's coming here." He stated nonchalantly.

"But you can clearly sense when people are approaching."

"Yeah, but if I turn arround, people can shoot me in the back, even up here and it'll be easier for someone to have my back."

Jirou sighed in slight annoyance before taking a crouching position with her gun pointed down and jacks in the concrete below her feet, music playing in her headphones.

Five minutes later, Kyouka got her first customer in the form of Pony, her hooves clacking as she sneakily tries to open the door only for a barrage of paintballs to pelt her on her-admittedly large-chest and arms.

**"I AM BACK FROM GETTING TAKOYAKI! WHAT DID I MISS!?"** Mic said from the booth, a muffled facepalm afterwards.

**"A slaughter."** There was a tinge of fear in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by his best friend but the Blonde decided that his food was more important at the moment.

And a slaugher it was.

After the third person to get pelted with paintballs after attempting to get the rooftop duo, everyone lef got the hint and vacked off, leaving them as not-so-easy-but-still-relatively-easy targets for the Sniper and Musician.

"ALRIGHT! TIME'S UP!" Midnight announced with a crack from her whip approximately Fufteen minutes later. "RESULTS WILL BE ANNOUNCED AFTER A THIRTY MINUTE BRAKE!" There were a few groans of frustration from the crowd but the rest cheered.

Getting up and wiping the sweat off his brow, Izuku smitked at his and Jirou's handiwork. Dozens of empty magazines covered the floor of that rooftop while the two fist-bumped, confident that they made it to the next event.

That smile faltered while arriving at the Cafeteria as he remembered one tiny, miniscule, intsy bitsy detail.

Hagakure.

"You okay? Your heartrate's getting pretty high." Jirou asked, concerned for her friend.

"No." The Greenette squeeked out. "I'm going to fucking die."

The Purplette was confused for a moment but her unmentioned question was made even worse when Izuku suddenly jumped, only to dropped to the ground while grabbing his crotch.

"That's for shooting me on the tit!" The Air yelled out in anger before a pile of clothes behind a plant start leviatating and wrap arround Hagakure. Her stealth's getting pretty good, they didn't even sense her...

Wait...

"Oooooooohhhhhhh!" The Purplette realised. "Pfft! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Before bursting out laughing like a madwoman.

"What's so funny?" A certain high Tape Dispenser asked as he approached the two floored Eighteen Year olds but stopped when he felt a menacing aura from a floating set of clothes and walked the ither direction, decidibg to get food from the stands outside.

"I-in my d-defense..." Izuku groaned, still clutching to his balls. "I-I was aiming f-for Shoji." Seriously though, were her sneakers made of lead or did she just have thunder thighs.

Kirishima approached Izuku and helped him get up on his armored feet. "P-please take me to R-Recovery girl." The Greenette pleaded and the Redhead nodded nervously.

"Sure thing, Bro." Kirishima responded pitifully.

Entering the Nurse's Office, the tired Nurse (well, more Doctor) took a tired sigh when she heard the door open then looked confused to see Izuku, who barely needed to get checked up unless Mei's involved, who is holding onto Kirishima while looking like he had just died.

_'He probably got kicked in the balls'_ The Nurse mused to herself as The Redhead sat Izuku down on the bed before leaving.

"What happened?" U.A's backbone asked tiredly and holding a clipboard.

"Got kicked in the balls." He could've sworn he saw a look af amusement flash on Recoveroy Girl's face when he said that.

"Well, dear. I'l give you something to ease the pain with." She said sweetly while pulling a rectangular metal object from her coat.

It was a flask.

Sure the legal age for drinking here in Japan is Eighteen but Izuku doesn't think doctors should be giving their patients alchoho-

"Don't worry, dearie. It's a special concoction that tastes and gives the same benefits as alcohol but without getting drunk." She said, smiling sweetly like a grandmother despite the stuff she just said sounding like America.

"You're using the word 'benefits' way too loosely." He mutters but accepts the flask anyway, gulping down quite a bit of what tasted like vodka, the effect being almost instantanious.

As expected, the effects of what Izuku's going to call a healing potion, even though it does no healing, helped the boy get back to his feet in just Two minutes instead of the usual Five, leaving him arround Twenty-Two minutes left on the break before they announce the Match-ups for the next round.

Coming back yo the cafeteria, now wearing his goggles with thermal vision and sensors activated, he spotted Jirou at a table with Kaminari right after she waved at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I this chapter is kinda different from the rest and ended abruptly, you can thank loss of motivation after I deleted my newest fic after it got very few hits, video games and deciding to rewrite 'Rising Storm'.
> 
> Speaking of which, don't expect any new chapters for the next few days for any of my other fics because I'll be devoting my time to rewriting.
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed, the first half is just a shitty version of 'Izuku's Dominator' by Wolfey199.


	22. Chapter 22

**U.A. Staudim. May 4, 2322. 12:45**

**"NOW THAT OUR BELLIES ARE FILLED AND OURSLEVES WELL RESTED, IT'S TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE NEXT EVENT!"** Present Mic boomed put to the stadium, the crowd cheering in excitement in return.

Up ont the giant screen, a wheel spun. Round and round it went, where it lands? Nezu and almost everyone knows because, even though it landed on... 'Pin the tail on the Principal', it cracked and broke down to reveal:

**"OF COURSE IT CAN ONLY BE THE BATTLE TOURNAMENT!** **TAKE IT AWAY, SHO!"**

**"In this event, the remaining Sixteen students will be matched against** **in a brutal fight that can only be won in three ways; Knockout, Yield or Ring-out."** The Insomnoac of a teacher said in a deadpan voice.

**"NOW, IF YOU PLEASE, MRS. MIDNIGHT!?"**

_'MRS!?'_ Was the common thought amongst the crowd.

Midnight's eye subtly twitched but she carried on, anyway.

"THESE WILL BE THE LUCK DUO WHO WILL BE _POUNDING_ EACH OTHER OUT." Ignoring the innuendo, everyone looked at the giant screen to see the following:

'TAKAMI IZUKU VS. KENDOU ITSUKA

OLIVIA QUEEN VS. TOKAGE SETSUNA

ASHIDO MINA VS. YUUGA AOYAMA

HATSUME MEI VS. IIDA TENYA

KAMIKIRI TOGARU VS. SERO HANTA

YAOYOROZU MOMO VS. TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE

KYOUKA JIROU VS. TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU

OJIRO MASHIRAO VS. SHINSOU HITOSHI'

Izuku pulled himself up and looked over the wall deviding the Two classes to get a good look at his opponent and spotted an Oranged haired girl with Teal eyes... doing the exact same thing on the other side, right in front if him, both of their faces VERY close to each other.

"Hey." The Greenette said akwardly, a faint Pink on his cheeks.

"Hey." The Redhead responded, equally as akward and tha same shade of pink on her cheeks.

"So... you Kendou?" He asked, still a little akward.

"Uhh-Y-yeah. I a-am." She answered nervously, starting to shake. "I-I got t-to go." She said quickly, letting go of the edge and speed walking away.

Izuku let go of the edge as well, flexing his fingers a bit before turning to the rest of the class, who were all staring at him. "What?" He asked, jokingly and already aware of what they're thinking.

"Lucky." Kaminari grumbled, jealousy filling his voice.

**"CAN THE FIRST TWO COMPETITORS PLEASE COME TO THE RING!?"** Present Mic announced, snapping everyone's atyention back to him.

"Good luck, Izu!" Ollie cheered on as The Greenetre hastily ran through the halls and into the battle ground, The Redhead on the other side, a serious expression on her face and straight posture.

**"ON ONE SIDE, WE HAVE THE QUIRKLESS FALCON OF 1-A, IT'S TAKAMI IZUKU!**

**AND ON THE OTHER, WE HAVE THE BIG SIS OF 1-B, KENDOU, ITSUKA!"**

"The rules are simple!" Midnight stated. "No Killing! Anything else is allowed! Do you understand!?" The Two nodded sternly. "Good" She shouted raising her whip as the Two got into their fighting stances.

"What's Takami doing?" Kirishima asked, confused at the unfamiliar stance The Greenette's doing.

"That's a stance usually used in the Northern Shaoling style of Kung Fu. Quite interesting." Ojiro answered, a hand on his chin.

When Midnight's whip cracked, Kendou acted first, enlarging her hands and using them as giant fans, blowing up a cloud of smoke around themselves.

**"OOOOOOHHH! GREAT STRATEGY! MAKING IT HARD FOR YOUR OPONENT TO SEE TO GIVE THEM A DISADVANTAGE!"**

**"But it also gave herself the same disadvantage with how far of each other they were. Right now, they're both going blind."** Aizawa commented in a bored tone. **"That is, they would be."**

**"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT THAT!?"**

**"Just watch."** The Underground Hero answered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Inside the cloud, The Redhead let go of her quirk and went into a standard Muay Thai stance, legs apart and arms up in front of her face when, suddenly, she was almost met with a boot to the head from the cloud, just barely grazing her nose before landing and skidding to a stop and getting up at her right.

Quickly, The Greenette tried to do a roundhouse, only for Kendou to grab his leg and use his momentum against him, throwing him to the other side of her and landing with a roll.

Once he was up, Kendou tried to strike his chest with a right handed punch but he quickly spun left, got low and swiped under her feet, making her fall on her ass.

By this point, the cloud of dust had already dissipated to show the Two panting lightly, Kendou on the ground and Izuku in a Boxing stance when, out of nowhere, The martial artist spun on her head with her legs wide apart and kicked the Greenette in the face twice before gracefully getting on her feet.

**"WOAH! THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE AS HELL! WHAT TYPE OF MARTIAL ARTS WAS THAT!?"**

**"That wasn't martial arts, it was breakdancing. Always a good thing to mix into MMA."**

Once Izuku composed himself, he went to a Boxing stance. Neither of the Two were anywhere near the edge of the ring and neither were thinking of ending things with a Ring-out. This could only end in One of Two ways.

Kendou striked again but to his face, this time, and Izuku gracefully spun Nintey degrees on his heel, grabbed her arm and used her momentum against her like she did to him not minute ago, pinning her down on the ground with her arm twisted behind her back and Izuku's knee keeping her down.

"Do you yield!?" Midnight asked, a slight worry in her voice.

"Never!" The Redhead shouted with a fury, enlarging the hand Izuku was holding onto, throwing him back a few feet.

He barely had enough time to dodge left with a roll when an enlarged hand Karate chopped where he used to be, leaving small cracks on the ground, which made her recoil in pain and shrink her hand back down.

"You okay?" Izuku asked, genuinely worried for his opponent.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Kendou responded with a sweet smile, going back to a Muay Thai stance.

**"LOOK AT THAT, FOLKS! A GREAT SHOW OF COMRADERIE AND GOOD HEARTEDNESS!"** Present Mic commented just as Izuku went in with a right hook, only for Kendou to grab hold of it, jump up and lock him into a head scissor.

After a few seconds of struggling that felt like minutes, Izuku decided it was time to fight dirty, viciously digging his nails into the woman's admittably impressive thighs, causing her to lose her grip enough for the Greenette to escap and got on his feet.

"Sorry." Izuku said, a hint of a blush back on his cheeks from being trapped between a beautiful girl's thighs... wait.

Dissmissing the previous thought, he parried her left jab with his righ hand, grabbed onto it like she did earlier and judo flipped her over his shoulder, the Redhead landing with a grunt.

Before she could get up, Izuku out a foot on her chest, keeping her down on the ground.

She tried to roll and trip the man, but he was heavier than he looks and was pressing his foot hard enough to make it impossible to get up but still easy to breath so, with a sigh of defeat, Kendou Itsuka yielded.

"I YIELD!" She yelled furiously, Izuku stepping off her.

**"WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF MARTIAL ARTS, CREATIVITY AND STRENGTH FROM ARHUABLY TWO OF THE BEST FIGHTERS N THE FIRST YEARS!"** Mic cheered, and the crowd went wild, cheering on for the First Quirkless student of U.A.

Back in the ring, Izuku crouched down slightly and offered a hand to the Redhead, which she greatfully accepts and gets up, standing tall despite losing.

"That was fun." Izuku said, dusting off some dirt off of her shoulders with his hands.

"Yeah. It was." Dusting the rest of the dirt off herself. "Maybe we could train together sometime? You were pretty good."

"You weren't bad yourself. I couldn't even predict your fighting style. In fact, you should be teaching me." Izuku said back, the Two walking side by side to the exit, neither noticing their hands getting close, almost touching.

"Then maybe we should train together. Say, after classes on Monday?" She asked, the blush coming back.

"Yeah. I would love to." Izuku responded with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I miss doing this.
> 
> Yep, I'm back fron rewriting.
> 
> If Izuku seems a little OOC, it's because I haven't written this version in a while and is now more used to that version, who is kinda dorky.
> 
> I spent a lot of time researching martial arts so you fuckers better enjoy it.
> 
> Fuck it. I'll find a way to get rid of Katsumi. The Kendou thing literally came out of nowhere and I fell in love with it


	23. Chapter 23

**U.A. Stadium. 12:55**

**"OOOOONNNNN ONE SIDE, WE HAVE THE AMERICAN ROBIN HOOD! THE SECOND QUIRKLESS STUDENT OF U.A! THE HALF-SISTER OF TAKAMI AND THE DAUGHTER OF BILLIONARE, OLIVER QUEEN! WE HAVE OLIVIA QEEEEEEEN!"** Mic announced, Ollie srriding into the ring, standing tall and and proud, her hair styled in a ponytail and her shirt tied around her waist for better flexibility, showing off her sports bra and abs while a pair of Rattan Arnis, imported from The Philippines, are gripped in her hands.

Never before has Izuku wanted to massacre a bunch of perverts hungrily looking and wolf whistling at his sister.

"She's not just a Queen, but she's our Queen." Mina said jokingly, garnering a few laughes arround her, including Izuku.

**"AAAAAANNNND ON THE OTHER! WE ONE OF THE FOUR RECOMENDATION STUDENTS! SHE'S SMART, SHE'S STRONG, SHE'S FLIRTY, SHE KINDA MAKES ME UNVOMFORTABLE! IT'S TOKAGE SETSUNAAAAAAA!"** When Mic fimished, Tokage waltzed into the ring, a cheshire grin on her face and a detached hand waving at everyone.

"ARE YOU READY!?" Midnight asked, whip, Once again, raised uo in the air, the Duo getting into their own fighting stances, Ollie in a standard double stick stance with her right stick above her right shoulder and her left One under her right armpit while Tokage got into a boxing stance, before nodding in affirmation.

_WHA-POW_

Right as the whip cracked, Tokage split into Fifteen different peices and shot like a Twelve Guage Buckshot, every piece trying to hit the Blonde girl.

_Trying_ to hit the Blonde girl.

Almost every very hit the Greenette tries to make, Ollie either dodges or parries with her sticks, each strike hurting like hell on her pieces. Barely half of her hits ever landed.

To the untrained eyes, all of Ollie's moves look random, like she's just flailing the sticks arround, but, to the Pro Heroes and the likes of Izuku, each strike, each movement, each breath were all carefully thought out and, when hou see it like they do, you start seeing something reminiscent of a work of art in her movements.

On 1-B's side, Itsuka watched in fascination at the fight. Being a martial artist herself, she recognized each planned movement and the determination on Queen's face, One that was reminded her of Takami.

Back with the Two girls, they continued to fight rapidly, niether One slowing down but both are showing signs of fatigue.

Suddenly, Tokage got a hit on the back of Ollie's knee, causing her to grunt in pain before quickly kneeling down.

Seeing her chance, the Greenette had One of her parts make a beeline for the head, successfully knocking her down on the ground, but not knocking her out, something she forgot to check on as she re-aasembled herself.

She never saw the baton coming 'till the last second.

**"OOOOOOHHHHH!"** Mic winced at the strike, watching the Greenette fall to the ground. **"WHAT A FIGHT! IT WAS SHORT BUT IT WAS SATISFYING! RIGHT, SHO- Oh. He's not here."**

While the MedBots carried Tokage to the infirmary, Ollie got back to the stands where she's met with the applause of her classmates, to wich she chuckled in greatfulness.

"Thanks, guys." The Blonde said, a hint of a blush on her cheeks while the other girls stared in envy and a little arousal at her still exposed stomach because DAMN! SHE IS BUILT!

**"WOULD ASHIDO MINA AND AOYAMA YUUGA PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA!?"** The Blonde cockatoo asked VERY loudly.

Off to the side, Jirou winced in pain, garning a certain Greenette's worried attention.

"You okay?" Izuku asked the Purplette.

"Yeah. Just forgot my headphones back at the dorms." She answered, rubbing her ears gently, a small, barely noticable blush on her face.

"How does he do it?" Kaminari muttered to no one in particular, jealous and amazed at the same time at his classmate's mad game.

Back with Mina and Aoyama, the Blonde man continuously shoo- Oh. They're done. Aoyama's incapacitated on the ground with his pants down and smoking while Mina's looking over him worriedly.

**"THESE BATTLE'S HAVE BEEN PRETTY FAST, RIGHT ERA-Okay, where the hell is he?"**

There was the sound of shuffling and fumbling from the commentator's booth before Aizawa, low and behold, speaks, though he sounds kinda tired, in a hurry and nervous.

**"Sorry. I-uhhh- I had some... business to attend to."**

**"WELL, YOUR BACK AT LEAST BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR IIDA TENYA AND HATSUME MEI TO COME TO THE- AND THEY'RE ALREADY THERE AND-WHAT THE HELL IS IIDA WEARING!?"**

Down in the ring, Mei was smiling like a Mad...man? Madwoman? Whatever. Madwoman.

Down in the ring, Mei was smiling like a madwoman while Iida just looked annoyed though, that was not what everyone wad focusing on.

Everyone was focusedon what Metal Sonic was wearing. It kinda looked like small wings with Three empty soda cans hanging from each side attached on with Three straps. On his legs were some sort of bracers that had kneepads attached.

All in all, Izuku was barely holding in a laugh at his former crush's antics while Ollie straight up lost her shit.

"Simp." Izuku said between clearly fake caughs, garnering him a faux look of betrayal from his sister and a light punch to his shoulder.

Once the... fight? Was it really a fight? It was more oc an advertisement campaign before Mei left the ring, leaving an ashamed Iida.

**"Uhhh... Hatsume Mei wins by forfeit...?"** It was more of a question than it was a statement while the audience gave a confused applause. **"Can KamiKIRI TOGARU AND SERO HANTA PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA!?"**

"See ya, guys!" Sero said, jumping down from the stands and using his tape as a repelling equipment.

"Showoff." Jirou said, amused at the tape dispenser's antics.

In the ring, Sero attacked first, shooting that good sticky white stuff at his opponent who was able to slice through them like butter with blades coming out of his arms before launching himself to The Black Haired Boy with more blades coming from his back.

**"Ooh! Starting Off Strong There For Kamakiri!"**

Sero rolled to his left to dodge but was rudely interupted by a sweep of his legs that brought him to his ass and two blades stabbing into the ground on each side of his head.

"Give up yet!?" The Greenette growled right above Sero in a way that, out of context, looks like he's about to fuck him only to be kneed in the balls, causing him to roll over to his back and get taped down.

"Are you able to continue!?" Midnight asked sternly.

The now mummified mantis writhed and jerked for a few seconds but eventually gave up, sealing Sero's victory.

The crowd screamed in cheer as The plain looking kid walked out of the ring while they had to carry the other one out because they couldn't remove the tape without cutting it.

**"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL FIGHTING DIRTY!"** Present Mic said, a hint of pain in his voice.

**"Sometimes, you have to fight dirty. It may be unethical but,** **when it's people's lives on the line, heroes should do anything if it's to keep civillians unharmed."** Aizawa lectured, not just the Pro Heroes watching, but all types of real heroes like Police, Firefighters and Doctors, all nodded in agreement, understaning and with a smile.

**"WELL SAID, ERASER AND LET'S HOPE FOR THE SAME MINDSET FOR OUR NEXT COMPETITORS, YAOYOROZU MOMO AND TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE!"**

"Let's do our best, Tokoyami!" The Ravenette said cheerfully, walking down the stairs next to the other (technically) Ravenette.

"Indeed. It shall be a battle worthy of heroes." Tokoyami said back poetically before splitting up.

**"ON ONE SIDE, SHE MAY BE A RICH GIRL BUT DON'T LET THAT MAKE YOU UNDERESTIMATE HER! IT'S THE ILLUSTRIOUS YAOYOROZU MOMO!"** On the East side of the arena entered Yaomomo, striding in with her posture straight, face serious and heart full of determination.

**"ON THE OTHER SIDE, HE MAY BE GOTH BUT HE AIN'T NO CHIC! HE'S STRONG! HE'S SMART! HE WAS STARING AT MIDNIGHT'S SHINY EARINGS YESTERDAY! IT'S TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE!"** Because Tokoyami was a bird, it was kinda hard to tell his current expression but he seemed to be completely serious, if not, a little annoyed at Present Mic for being outed like that.

When the whip cracked, Dark Shadow lunged at Yaoyorozu, who quickly made a standard shield made of steel, pushing her back several feet as a glow emanated from her other hand.

Once she recovered after exactly Two seconds, Yaoyorozu threw Three metalic cylinders up in the air, specifically, next to Dark Shadow, hid under her shield with earplugs in her ears and, with a loud **BANG** , the Flashbangs detonated with a gargantuant flash of White, blinding light.

Both Quirk and his user recoiled in pain with a yell, The Angsty Bird covering his eyes with his human hands.

**"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY EYYYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!!"**

**"Mic, I am literally right next to you and I felt nothing. Shut the hell up."**

**"Ruin my fun, why don't ya. YAOYOROZU MOMO WINS BY INCAPACITATION!"** Mic anounced, the crowd hoing wild as Yaoyorozu walked away while worriedly wayching her avian classmate.

_'Wait.'_ Izuku thought to himsefl. _'Does Tokoyami count as an avian? He technically can't fly.'_

Questions for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if that's the sound a whip makes.
> 
> I'm really not sure about Liv and Setsuna's fight scene. I feel like it's kinda lacking.
> 
> The fight between Sero and Kamikiri was literally copied and pasted from 'What's with the Glare?' except for a few minor alterations.


	24. Chapter 24

**"OOOOOOONNNNNNN ONE SIDE, WE HAVE THE ROCKING GIRL FROM 1-A! DON'T LET HER SMALL SIZ- I MEAN PETIT- FUCK!"** Mic fumbled with his words like the idiot he is.

**"Just get on with it, Mic."** Aizawa grumbled, sounding annoyed.

**"DON'T LET HER SHORT STAUTURE FOOL YA, THOSE JACKS HURT LIKE A BITCH! IT'S JIROU KROUKA!"** Mic announced while the Purplette walked into the ring confidently, though, she did have a bit of an angry snarl. Probably from Mic almost short, that and calling her small probably would've been taking WAY out of context.

**"AAAAANNNNDDDDD ON THE OTHER SIDE, WE HAVE SOMEONE WHO I'M JUST GONNA CALL T4 BECAUSE THE AUTHOR'S GETTING TIRED OF RIGHTING THAT LONG ASS NAME, TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!"** Mic yelled while everyone ignored the blatant Fourth-Wall break, T4 striding into the ring with a sharp, toothy grin before turning all shiny like Tamatoa.

"Are ya ready, kids!?" Midnight asked, raising her whip up while several members of the crowd instinctually muttered "Aye aye, Captain" under thair breaths. Once the Two nodded,

When the Whip cracked, T4 acted first, rushing the Purplette and going in with a big right hook, wich was, unfortunately, his dwmisw as Jirou used her small stature to dodge under it while simultaniously grabbing it and throwing him to the ground on his stomach, using his own momentum against him before- OH! GOD! SHE JUST SHOVED A JACK UP HIS ASS TURNED IT UP TO ELEVEN! OH GOD! OH FUCK! HE IS CURRENTLY CUNVULSING ON THE GROUND AND SCREAMING IN OUT IN PAIN! IT'S ACTually kinda funny.

**"I-IS IT DONE?"** Mic asked, sounding kinda scared.

**"Yep. Can we get some Medical Robots on set?"**

While the machines took T4 out to the infirmary, Jirou walked back to the 1-A seating area where she sat down and got to her phone, still looking a little bit angry while everyone else backtracted.

Well, everyine but Izuku who sat beside her and rubbed her back gently to help calm her down.

**"AAAANNNDDDD WITH THAT HORRIFYING DISPLAY THAT WILL PROVABLY HAUNT MOST OF OUR DREAMS OVER, IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL FIGH OF THE FIRST ROUND! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE IT AWAY THIS TIME, SHO!?"**

**"Could Ojirou Mashirou and Shinsou Hitoshi please come to the arena."** Aizawa said boredly.

After a while, Mic hyped them up again. Seriously, this is getting tiring.

**"ON ONE SIDE, WE HAVE THE MYSTERIOUS INSOMNIAC OF** **1-A AND SECRET LOVE CHILD OF SHOUTA! SHINSOU HITOSHI!"**

**"HE IS NOT MY SON! THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S BULLSHIT! HE ISN'T! HE IS NOOOT"**... Oh, Hi Mark.

**"AAANNNNDDDD ON THE OTHER SIDE, WE HAVE THE TAILED MARTIAL ARTIST OF 1-A! GIVE HIM A STAFF AND A CLOUD AND HE'S PROBABLY SUN WUKONG! IT'S OJIROU MASHIROU!"** To which Shinsou snorted at.

"What's so funny?" The Tailed student asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"I thought it was kinda cliche to comapre you to a monkey." The Violette said tiredly and with a hint of amusement.

"How so-" Ojirou almost responded, only to be caught in Shinsou's quirk, Brainwashing, making the Puppet Master grin in delight.

"Walk out of the ring." Shinsou ordered and Ojirou did aw told blankly, trying his damn hardest to escape the Purplette's grasp but to no avail, keeping everyone watching on the edge of their seats, waiting for something to happen.

**"WHAT'S THIS!? OJIROU IS JUST WALKING!? MIND FILLING ME IN, SHO!?"**

**"Shinsou's kept quiet about his quirk for a while but now he's** **showing it off at full force. It's called Brainwash and it's pretty self explanatory."**

With One last step, Ojirou exited the ring befor being released with a gasp, after which he whipled his head behind him with a snarl, glaring down a smirking Shinsou.

"SHINSOU HITOSHI WINS BY A RINGOUT!" Midnight annonced and- Okay. This is getting really repetetive.

**"... WELL THAT WAS ANTI-CLIMACTIC!"**

**"And safe."** Aizawa added in. **"It's better to avoid violence than to put civilians and yourself at risk."**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd booed-well, the morally questionable Ones unlike the members of the actual heroes scattered across them.

**"Shut the hell up."** Aizawa suddenly growled. **"Wether you like it or not, the best way to handle the situation is calmly and peacefuly, only resorting to fighting when necessary."** He scolded, making several of the true heroes in the crowd to smile with pride.

The rest booed louder.

**"If you don't stop booing, I will personally show you that kneecaps are a privilage and not a human right!"**... Wow. Just... wow.

Meanwhile, Izuku was on his phone, sendi- How the fuck does that rat always answer before he even asks the damn question!?

**"AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD WITH THE FIRST ROUND OUT OF THE WAY, WE'LL TAKE A THIRTY MINUTE BREAK BEFORE ANNOUNCING THE NEXT MATCH UPS! REMEMBER TO FILL UP BECAUSE FIGHTING ON AN EMPTY STOMACH IS NEVER A GOOD IDEA!"**

**"You sound like those old P.S.A stuff from Three-Hundred years ago."** The Insomniac of a teacher commented offhandedly.

"Welp, gotta go!" Izuku said in a cheery tone, raising his hand in the air, making everyone who gave a fuck confused until they heard the faint sound of what sounded kinda like a jet- Oh. He added remote control.

**FWOOOOOSSSHHHH**

His Wings swooped right in and he grabbed hold of it, sending him flying away upwards and giving everyone watching a show as it shut down before he put it on mid-air and flying off to the dorms.

"Showoff." Ollie said in amusement before heading to the cafeteria with the rest of the class.

Meanwhile, on the 1-B side of things, Kendou was hanging out with the rest of the girls from her class.

"That was really cool, right!?" Komori, a short, mushroom themed girl with Brown hair, said excitedly.

"Yes, and I believe I've heard that he built those wings himself." Yaoyorozu, a tall, pristine girl, with Black hair said... pristinely.

"That is quite the accomplishment, especially for someone our age." Yanagi, a ghostly girl said, apmost poetically.

"And he was really hot!" Pony, a short, cute, American girl added excitedly in rough Japanese. "Won't you agree, Itsuka!?"

"Huh?" The Redhead asked, clearly concfused. "What are you talking about?"

"Aw! Come on, Prez! We all saw how you acted arround him!" Kinoko teased, sounding a bit more excited than to her liking.

"I really have no idea what your talking about." She lied, a tiny, almost unnoticable hinto of a blush on her face.

_Almost_ unnoticable.

"That blush tells a better story." Yaoyorozu, of all people, teased, surprising everyone, even the ever stoic Yui.

"S-shut up." The Redhead said, the blush growing bigger ever so slightly. "Besides, isn't he dating that Green haired girl, Tokage?"

"Nope~!" A new voice called from behind her with a sing-song and teasing tone. "We broke up a while ago so he's all yours." Tokage said, making the blush grow even more.

She was then saved by the bell, and by bell, I mean the notification on her phone going off.

Fishing out of her pocket, she read the text and internally screamed.

[Takami: You free on Saturday?] It read. Kinoko, who was beside her, and Tokage, who was behind her, grinned teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my least favorite chapter so far and I don't know why. I just didn't enjoy writing that whole Kendou segment. If you thought it ended kinda abruptly, that's why.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter/ADecentArtist)  
> [ Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/TheKidWhoLikesToFix/)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/adecentartist14)  
> I'm also a part of [Epsi's Hoard](https://discord.gg/mkadhEGzy4)


End file.
